Mantle of the Bat
by HavocNation328
Summary: The battle between Batman and Superman shakes both Gotham and the world. Who will continue the legacy of the Batman?
1. Death In The Family

Chapter 1: Death In The Family

"Bruce, this is idiotic," a voice called out. An armored man lay in a pile of rubble. His body freshly thrown through the wall of a first level apartment complex. The bricks, drywall and cement lay around him almost hurrying his body. His left arm flexed repeatedly to regain feeling. As he began to sit up, he could hear the slow and methodical footsteps of his attacker. Looking through the crystal white optical lenses of his steel cowl, Bruce Wayne better known as Batman struggled to his feet. The bat emblem on his armor was now pressed in with a hand shaped print. "I came here with the intention of talking to you. Bruce, don't make me do this."

"The large man stood proud. His chest seemingly always pushed forward as his broad shoulders rolled back. His stand wide, arms crossed over the crimson "S" on his chest. His iconic and unforgettable blue and red suit stood under the moonlight. His hair swept back except for one curl hanging over his forehead. His kind eyes almost pleading while still looking serious. His cape gently rustled in the wind. Heroic, but how else would one expect the infamous Superman to look?

"Bruce ole-" He was cut off my the feeling of a steel fist slamming into his jaw. As the initial hit landed, a gear in the forearm caused a rob that least from the back of the elbow into the forearm to shift backwards then slam forwards adding pressure to the weight of the blow. The force sent a small shockwave into the air. Superman's face was thrown into the wall to his left before his jaw was violently attacked by a left uppercut. Batman sent his best friend, alley and fellow Justice Leaguer flying with a thrust kick. His body slid through the snow on his back. Superman day up to see batman jump into the air, his cape expanding as he came down, both feet slamming into his chest. Superman winced before leaning his head forward, only for the steel toe of Batman's boot to slam into his jaw, throwing it back to the ground.

"You've always been their puppet. Keeping them safe by their rules, Clark." Batman's voice was gruff. His old age seemingly nonexistent. He kneeled down to wrap the cable of his grappling hook around Superman's ankles. "This has been a long time coming old friend." Batman began to spin the cable. His muscles working on overdrive along with force of motion to get Superman's massive frame to begin to raise from the ground and swing in the air. As his body picked up speed, he could feel it slam into the walls and corners of buildings before Batman let go. Superman's body juggled between the buildings in the alley before slamming back to the ground. With a groan, the man of steel began to stand.

"You know you're only making things worse, Bruce, please. The more you fight, the more you look like the villain." Superman continued trying to get through to his friend as he came to a knee. When he turned, Batman was nowhere in sight. "I can hear you Bruce," he said before extending his hand through the wall of the building and ripping Batman's body through the wall by the chest plate of his armor. "Batman I was sent here to kill you! Don't you get it!? They are tired of your war, tired of the fear you spread and tired of you!" Superman yelled trying a final attempt to reach his best friend.

"Their opinion of me never mattered," Batman choked out, feeling Superman add pressure to his throat. He could tell the man of steel was holding back. He counted on it.

"Then I see no other way," Superman said as his eyes began to glow with the crimson color of his heat vision. Batman presses a button on his forearm and the lead plates over his fist broke apart revealing the emerald glow Superman dreaded the most. His body instantly began to grow weak, so weak he couldn't hold the weight of Batman and his armor with on arm. He let go of Batman and fell to a knee.

"This is five pounds of kryptonite Superman." Batman said before standing over the kneeling alien. It's frightening isn't it? Finally being faced with your humanity?" Batman said before slamming the kryptonite covered fist into Superman's face. Superman fell to the ground, feeling something on his upper lip, he rubbed it with his hand. He was shocked at the sight of his own blood. Superman's face grew serious as he used what strength he could draw to fly into Batman, tackling him through another wall. Batman gripped the back of Superman's neck causing him to stop his forward motion. Batman pulled Superman to his feet. Superman could see the wide grin on Batman's face under the steel cowl. Batman slightly leaned backwards before slamming his forehead into Superman's temple. The man of steel was thrown backwards from the force. Into a wall. Before he could regain his sight, he felt the force of Batman's boot slam into his sternum. The wall broke under the force, sending Superman back into the snow with the debris from the wall. Superman struggles to breathe as he looked up to the Gotham night sky. It always seemed so grey, so depressing. Making his way to his knees again, he could see the Batman standing before him looking down. Blood covered half of Superman's face as the now broken cowl cut a deep gash into his brow.

"I never wanted it to be like this, to end this way," Batman said as he removed the cowl. "I just wanted you to leave me alone and let me fight my way." Superman noticed Bruce's heartbeat stop for a moment before restarting.

"Bruce, your heart," Superman force out.

"I want you to know your humility. After today, you will always remember what happened. That in the deepest crevasses of your mind in your most private thoughts, I am the one who beat you." Batman slammed his fist into Superman's jaw again, causing his body to slide down the street. Batman's breath was heavy and slow. Wincing in pain, he gripped at his chest before falling over motionless. Superman slowly recovered and looked upon the body of his friend.

"No," he said softly. "This is not the way I wished it to end." Superman removed the glove and tossed it aside, feeling himself grow even weaker with the action. He sat on his knees, looking at his now passed friend. Images of their past battles rushed through his mind. Batman saving the Justice League from the White Martians. Batman coming to Apocalypse and facing down Darkseid. His strength began to come back to him. Standing with Batman in his arms he flew into the sky. It seemed almost ironic that Batman's life ends as the sun begins to rise.

The sun began to the horizon bringing about the shadows of the night but on this day, there was not a bat to be seen. Wayne Manor's graveyard was alive with man dressed in black to mourn the billionaire. His adoptive son stood before his body, his face blank with tears welling in his eyes. "Bruce, you idiot," he whispered. "You should've called me, you shouldn't have died alone." Dick Grayson, in his mid thirties now buries the man that raised him. He felt gentle hands wrap around his arm. Looking to his left he could see the green eyes hidden behind the black veil.

"Let's go Dick, I know this is hard." Korri said. She was almost his height and wore a form fitting black dress that covered most of her body. She knew Dick wouldn't want the reporters to see Starfire attending the funeral of Bruce Wayne.

"I'm just glad he could have a funeral," he said as he knew Batman would have none. Not like the one Superman died. No one gathered to honor the memory of the Dark Knight. Dick and Korri continued along and made their way to Tim Drake. He was now a young man in his late twenties. His body larger and hair faded at the sides with the top swept backwards. Standing besides him was the brunette with attitude. Jason Todd leaned against a tree, arms folded over his chest looking off into the distance. The white streak running through his hair fell over his face. Dick could only remember the story of Red Hood, the return of the Robin that replaces him. How much stress it out Bruce through physically and mentally. He was welcomed by men he considered brothers.

"Any of you seen Damien?" Dick asked. Jason and Tim simply looked to the top of Wayne Manor. To the untrained eye, it's roofs seemed empty but Dick could see the black cloaked figure sitting perched on the banister of Bruce's deck. He watched from afar, not getting close to any of the others.

"Just like his father huh?" Tim joked. Jason and Dick smiled before they could feel his presence. Clark Kent made his way to Bruce's casket.

"The nerve," Dick said under his breath. Korri could feel his muscles stiffen and tense and his fist clenched.

"Dick, now isn't the time," Korri said softly. "Let's go home." He reluctantly listened, saying his goodbyes to his brothers. In the night, long after Korri fell prey to her slumber, Dick Grayson found himself under the mask. He was perched beside a gargoyle. The same one his father would jump from in Gotham before every patrol. He listened to the silence of the city, the shock of Batman's death must not have set all the way in. He could hear no criminals, smell no blood and yet, all he found himself wishing was for someone to need to be beaten. His suit was now more armor plating and tactical than a body skin cover. His chest is where the most Kevlar was placed. His baby blue emblem now stretched from shoulder to shoulder and spiked where the pointed met. His shoulder platings weren't bulky allowing him full range of motion. He adopted the same style of forearm gauntlets as Batman with the three distinct blades perturbing from it. His legs were covered by steel plates that sat above Kevlar. A sigh escaped his lips.

"I see I'm not the only one unable to leave this place." Dick could hear exactly where Jason was. He hadn't needed to look up nor did he need to do more than listen when he heard Jason exiting the roof door.

"Well if it isn't the rebellious little brother." Dick said as his gaze stayed fixed on the Gotham skyline. His crimson helmet with the crystal eyes was tucked under his left arm. His body armor was much like Dick's but the lower half covered by cargo pants. His leather jacket was black on this day with a red bat like emblem on the back. The exact same as the one on his chest. On his waist say the holsters for his twin custom Beretta pistols.

"All units we have a 10-65 in progress. All units to Crime Alley, I repeat all available units to Crime Alley." Blared over the radio waves.

"Looks like it's time to have some fun, ready to ride?" Red Hood asked. He watched as Nightwing just stood to his feet and looked over his shoulder.

"I'd rather fly," Nightwing said before smirking and jumping from the ledge. His legs were pressed together, toes extended as his arms stretched out on either side. His adrenaline began to pump and he felt the nothingness of the Gotham night sky. As he began to fall, his arms were held tight to his sides. Eyes closed, he held out his grappling hook and fired. On the ground, Red Hood took to his motorcycle. The same one Dick had in his time as Robin but repainted. He raced through the streets, sliding between cars as the location blinked repeatedly on his radar. Within minutes he slid to a stop at the beginning of Crime Alley.

"Alright dip shit, hands off the lady," Red Hood said as he drew one of his pistols. The light from the street lamps causing it to shine. He walked closer to a man in an overcoat kneeled down with two legs visibly spread out to his sides. Red Hood shot a bullet into the air. "I said knock it off happy grab ass!" The man turned, his face had white paint with red lips.

"How'sit goin Hoodie?" Her thick New York accent and red and black attire said it all. Harley Quinn the joker's lover and insane follower.

"Oh shit!" Red Hood said drawing his second gun as he found himself surrounded. A metal canister rolled across the ground slowly before two more rolled in from the opposite direction. Each canister pumped out smoke, covering the entire area. A silhouette dropped between Red Hood and the many goons surrounding him.

"What's going on?" A goon said before the sound of metal clashing with bone was head repeatedly. By the time the smoke cleared, Red Hood could see he was surrounded by bodies and behind a confused looking Harley stood a now darker looking Nightwing. The stand he took over her, the glare felt from his crystal eyes.

"Well whatdaya know, the bat ain't dead afta-" she was cut short of her words when she turned to see Nightwing standing over her. "Boy wonda? You did all this? So does that mean Batsy really kicked the bucket?" Her words were met with silence. Harley looked away from Nightwing. "Ya know, this sucks. After I found out Bats killed Mr. J I wanted revenge but all I'm stuck with are you bird bozos." Harley scuffed at the last word. Before she could continue, Nightwing drove his fist into her gut. Harley leaned over in pain before slowly sinking to the ground. She passed out upon impact as Nightwing turned and aimed his grappling hook.

"Taking to a new style?" Red Hood asked him. In silence, Nightwing fires and repelled into Gotham's night sky. The snow gently landed onto his armor as he continued to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop. It's where he felt free, his mind at ease and thinking became more clear.

What will Gotham do now? Without a Batman this city will crumble. Nightwing thought to himself. He promised he wouldn't become like Batman. He swore he wouldn't be Bruce the day he abandoned the Robin title. His mind was plagued with thoughts as he found himself standing atop Titan's Tower.

"I knew you would come here," a voice called from behind the rooftop entrance. Dick hadn't needed the night vision to know it was his little brother.

"I came to check on you Damien." Dick said removing the mask. "I figured if any of us were hurt the most it would be you."

"Me? You were the prodigal son. He loved you like no other, I'm just his blood." Damien replied. Dick could tell under the hood the teenager was tearing up. Dick quickly closed the distance before Damien could continue, engulfing him in a tight embrace. Damien hesitated, his mind overflowing with emotions, memories and guilt. He could feel Dick's sincerity.

"He loves us both… us all equally. We were his children and his soldiers. Which is why what I'm about to ask you is the hardest thing I've ever asked of anyone or myself." Dick paused for a moment before letting go. "Gotham needs a Batman and it needs a Robin. Damien… come back to the cave, with me."

"What?" Damien asked in shock. "You're joking? You wanted nothing to do with Father's legacy. You preached on and on about how you feared turning into him." Damien began, "now, of all people you want the cowl? I expected this from Jason of all of us."

"Bruce is gone, Selina is gone. Who knows what's happened to Azrael. Do you really think leaving Jason to be Gotham's savior would be a great idea?" Dick's tone grew more serious. "Harley seems to be trying to take over Joker's mantel."

"Harley? Are you serious? She's a fucking joke!" Damien said almost in historics. "To honor my father, I will always wear the red and green, but I will not follow you on his crusade. I have my own path, my own team."

"A team I gave you," Dick cut in. "I made the Titans and without me, you wouldn't be leading them."

"Father once told me I,"" lead the Justice League. We all know he's always intended Gotham to be your problem." Damien turned his back to dick and disappeared into the doorway, "goodbye brother," were they last words Dick would hear as the sun continued to rise. He sighed heavily and looked out over Jump City. His mind wandered to the memory of when he told his adoptive father he belonged with the Titans. Dick slowly stepped to the edge of the tower before leaping over.

Weeks passed before Dick found himself entering the Wayne Enterprise headquarters. He entered a room occupied by Damien, arms folded over his chest covered in a black European style suit clad with a black and silver tie. Sitting to his left was Jason, wearing a wine red shirt covered by a black sports jacket. Dick say across from Damien, only wearing a black button up shirt and black slacks.

"We are just waiting on Tim and then I can tell you the news." Damien said as he uncolded his arms and leaned forward on the glass desk.

"As usual, he's the late one," Jason joked.

"It's called fashionably late thank you," Tim said as he entered the conference room. His Korean style dress shirt had high collars and thick cuffs that he had rolled up to the elbows. His slacks were grey to match the tribal design of the black shirt.

"Now that you are all here, I would love to inform you that father had a will prepared. He left, to all of us, the manor, the company and to Dick, the cape and cowl." Damien's eyes widened as he read the final portion.

"Wait what?" Jason said. Tim simply shrugged.

"He was the first," Tim said, "it makes sense."

"I am the rightful heir to the name, this should be me!" Damien shouted. "You, you left father, left him years ago because you couldn't see things from his side!"

"He made his decision, if any of you need me, you'll know where to find me." Dick stood to his feet and turned his back to the three. "We should set up a meeting to see how we divide the company. Best idea would be for Tim to take over technology. Jason, you'd do perfect overseeing security and Damien, you're perfect for management. Just ideas to think on." He left after his words, he left the three to their silent thoughts, exchanges of glares and sighs.

"He's taken this hard hasn't he?" Tim asked.

"He hasn't seemed like himself for a while now." Damien said. "He actually said he wanted the cowl, and wanted me to help as Robin. Now this, Father sure knows how to create turmoil."


	2. Return Of The Mutants

Chapter 2 - Return of the Mutans

"The infamous Mutant Gang has made a comeback since the death of Batman at the hands of Superman. Their influence has grown and a new leader has taken the forefront. Gotham's night life is now ravaged by the war between the Mutants and Joker gangs. Harley Quinn has returned from her absence in the wake of Joker's death to claim her rightful place as 'Clown Princess of Crime' as she puts it." The news report played as the sky began to lower. Dick was sitting in the chair of the Bat Cave. His body a black silhouette at the brightness of the large monitor. He finished painting black around his eyes and placed his mask onto his face. Standing to his feet, he looked to the past suits. He touched the glass as he continued to walk past the many former suits. The short eared cowl of black and silver suit. The long eared metallic suit of all black. He stopped at the blue cowl and cape with grey suit. His mind instantly flashed back to his first moments meeting Bruce. The feel of his touch on his shoulder. He remembered the moment he first saw Bruce in the suit. How terrified he felt marveling at the tall silhouette of a man. His eyes slowly shifted to his suit, the original robin suit. The cape and jacket was missing, liberated by Damien for his first rendition of his Robin suit. He could feel a chill run up his spine as he heard the screech of the bats dwelling within the cave.

"How have you and Korri been settling in?" Damien's voice echoed into the massive cave.

"Almost as well as you and Raven," Dick turned to show Damien the side smirk plastered on his face.

"So you heard that?" Damien asked, turning away with his arms folded.

"For a mansion, you would think the walls would be thicker. That or the occupants to be just a tad bit more quiet." Dick chuckled as he spoke.

"Been a while since we got to see you smile," Tim said as he entered the cave's suit display room. He donned the crimson and black Red Robin suit. The suit itself had a layer of black form fitting kevlar lined with steel mesh. Between his joints were a flexible steel which allowed him to move as freely as if her were in comfortable clothing. His crimson high collared armor covered from his neck down to his lower abdomen in a V shape. Strapped over his chest was a crest in the shape of a Robin. His cape hung over his traps and covered a small portion of the floor at his feet. His crimson gauntlets were spiked much like Batman's and the color matched that of his gloves, boots and shin guards. Covering his eyes and upper face. When in his suit, his hair was spiked forward, almost falling over his beak shaped crimson visor.

"I haven't been much of myself lately," Dick said as he placed his mask onto his face.

"Not gonna wear the cowl?" Tim asked him.

"I left Batman to escape his shadow, his crusade, his insanity. He may be gone, but the mission is not over." Dick said before looking to the Batmobile. "So who wants to go hunt some mutants?"

The air inside the warehouse was as chilled as it was outside. The walls cracked and floors covered in debris and dirt. Hard to think the place use to manufacture vehicles before being shut down five years prior. The voices of four Mutant Gang members could be heard.

"I don't shiv spud, we grab Harley's little girl. Figure it make her balls mad." The young man was only in his late teens, his body lean and head shaved bald. He wore thick shades with red lenses. His teeth were filed all into sharp fangs as many of the slicer dicers within the Mutant Gang would tend to do. "Mutant Leader wants us to grab licken legs and hold them up here," he explained. "Mutant Leader is ready to take back the turf Batman knocked him out of."

"We can't ace this score. He billy some balls anger out the little clown licken legs." One of his underlings said. "We best-" he was cut off by the sound of a window breaking.

"What was that?" Another said.

"Don't shiv, go check and don't get dusted spud." The leader said. His underling was shorter, wearing a blue leader jacket and skinny jeans. His outfit was covered in various spikes and chains as per usual in the Mutant Gang. Pulling out a nine millimeter pistol, he slowly made his way up the stairs and to the room where the questionable sound was made. His heart began to pound in his chest. He could feel the perspiration begin to build on his brow and in the palm of his hands. He hugged the wall as he inched closer to the doorway, the chill in the air growing far colder. He approached the doorway slowly, his breaths becoming more sporadic.

"Who in there better come out, figure I billy peg your ass." He shouted through the doorway, his pistol aimed into the dark room. The only illumination was the light from the window, creating jagged edged shadows from the remains of the broken glass. He stepped closer into the room, his body seemingly vanishing into the darkness. As he continued on, he couldn't see the crystal eyes glaring into his skull but he could feel it. He looked into the direction of his feeling of terror. To his relief there was nothing there. As he turned back around he was face to face with a silent glaring Nightwing.

"What's taking spud so long? Hope he ain't get pegged, don't need nobody dusted or we finna ace." A mutant said.

"Shuddap," the leader said as he stood to his feet. As he left his chair, two crimson hands reached out from the darkness, pulling him into the darkness. The remaining two stood in shock but before they could reach for their weapons, Nightwing dropped from the ceiling, palming bother their faces, slamming the back of their skulls into the ground. Nightwing stood slowly and turned to see Red Robin holding their leader as he struggled.

"Where is Mutant Leader?" Nightwing asked, his tone low and eyes piercing.

"I don't shiv spud, Mutant Leader peg you for this, he gonna be balls pissed." The leader of the small group spat.

"I won't ask twice," Nightwing said as he drew a wing ding from his utility belt. He stabbed it into the mutant's thigh and slowly pulled it downward, covering his mouth as he screamed. "I only stabbed it deep enough to break the skin. I thought you Mutants were suppose to be tough," Nightwing grew a grin on his lips.

"Alright I give I give. Mutant Leader is hold up at an abandoned arcade. Balls security and sebbin lebbin girls coming in daily. Boss don't shiv and you ain't scary bird man." The gangster said. Nightwing drew his head back and forcefully impacted the bridge of the gangster's nose with his forehead. The shock from the blow knocked him unconscious.

"Woe Nightwing what was that?" Red Robin asked him.

"That was getting the job done, now we can get closer to taking out one of them." Nightwing examined the room looking for traces of taken women. He was pleased to find none before taking the phone from the leader's jacket pocket. Within seconds he had it unlocked and was scrolling through messages.

"What did you find?" Red Robin asked.

"Crime Alley, there's a party celebrating the death of Batman." Nightwing's voice trailed with the last bit of his words before he dropped the phone and turning away.

"Wait, it could be risky," Red Robin advices.

"They don't fear me, I have to leave a mark." Nightwing said before stepping outside onto the Wing Cycle. He placed the helmet over his head, pressing the ignition and revving the engine. I's roar echoed in the streets of Gotham as he road through the streets weaving between cars and trucks.

The music echoed in the empty Gotham streets. The entire alley was filled with youthful and wicked men and women. Their bodies rubbing and grinding against one another as various colored lights flashed and the band singer screamed into the microphone. A young woman sitting in the ledge of a windowsill stared off into the night sky unenthusiastic about her environment. Her hair was dyed emerald green and her skin as pale as her father's. Her left eye had a black diamond painted over it and her lips were colored in the same. Her hair was tied into two pigtails and her body was covered in a long trench coat with a fur rim around the hood. As the chilling wind blew, she pulled the hood over her face. The daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn, Lucy Quinzel better known as Killer Spade wished she could be with her mother. She loathed the Batman for taking her father from her. Her face void of emotion slowly lit up as she noticed a silhouette of a body flying through the alleyway.

The power suddenly shut down, shrouding the alley in darkness. Her eyes widened and her lips stretched into a wicked smile only her father would love before the maniacal cackle began. Red Robin stood at the end of the alley, his fists clenched and jaw set. All eyes fell to him as he flipped his cape back over his shoulders. The Joker Gang began to rush Red Robin but when the closest member was only feet away, a cloud of smoke filled the alley. Nightwing dropped down from the other end and quickly rushed through the cloud of smoke. He first came in contact with a male, not as y'all or as muscular. Nightwing leaned to his right as he stepped forward and rifled a body shot into his ribs causing him to hunch over. As his head lowered, Nightwing brought his leg upwards then straight down for an axe kick on his head.

He continued to move forward, side kicking on gangster and using that momentum to throw a jumping round kick to the next right besides him. As he made his way through the gangsters, Red Robin made his move. He drew his staff in its short form, gripping it tightly before lunging forward to land a Superman punch in the closest gangster. As he continued forward, he spun while extending the staff and swinging it into the face of another. He shortened the staff again, slipping a wild and blind punch before extending the staff again into his attacker's ribs. The smoke began to clear, exposing the unconscious bodies sprawled along the street and sidewalk. Nightwing jumped almost clear over a six foot five inches tall man, wrapping his legs around his neck. As he leaned back, he forced the large man to flip over his body, slamming him to the ground. As Nightwing began to land the knockout punch, he heard the distinct click of a bullet being chambered begins his head.

"Well how bout that? The big bad birdie here to round us all up huh? Now who's the big bad?" Killer Spade taunted as Nightwing slowly raised his hands. "On ya feet," she said. "I want you to look me in the eyes before I kill ya, ya know, all dramatic n stuff." She giggles as she spoke. Nightwing kept himself calm as he slowly rose to his feet, towering over the smaller woman. He looked at her, cold and emotionless before a smirk grew across his lips.

"Whaddaya laughin' at birdie boy?" She asked. Within an instant Nightwing had one hand over the top of her pistol, pushing the slide backwards. His other hand was gripping Killer Spade's to keep her from pulling the trigger as he slid his index finger behind the trigger. "What the shit?!" She yelled before Nightwing applied pressure to the top of the weapon and turned her wrists the opposite way, forcing her to let go. He released the magazine and popped the bullet from the chamber.

"Now hold on there, I was just jokin' around c'mon birdy, can't ya let a pretty girl have some fun?" She smiles brightly and tilted her head sideways while raising one foot backwards. Without warning she attempted to kick Nightwing but he landed a downwards elbow on her quadricep. She winced in pain as she fell to a knee only to eat Nightwing's knee strike in her jaw. Standing over her, he could see her eyes filled with rage and insanity.

"I'll kill you," she said in between laughs, "I'll kill you like the boy in blue killed your big bad bat." Her words stung, the reminder of Batman's death rang through Nightwing's ears. Before he could land his downwards punch on a now curled up Killer Spade, Red Robin grabbed his arm.

"You're better than this, he wouldn't want this!" He shouted as he held Nightwing's arm. "She's not worth it!"

"No one fears you bird boys!" She shouted. Red Robin slammed the flat of his boot into her face, knocking her out cold.

"We could've questioned her in where her mother is hiding," Red Robin said.

"She's a Quinzel, just like her mother, she wouldn't speak." Nightwing said as he pulled the grappling gun from his utility belt. As he stretched his arm to the sky and fired, he felt free. Feeling the hook grip into stone and the internal pulley rush him into the air cleared his mind. They don't fear us. Without the Batman, no one will be safe. He thought to himself. Will the bat accept me? Dick entered the cave in silence, Tim trailing behind him. Jason was to work at the Bat Computer, keeping records of the local criminals and their whereabouts.

"How'd it go tonight?" Jason asked without turning his head from the screen.

"I think Dick is losing it," Tim said as he removed his visor.

"Ha ha," Dick said as he removed his mask. He began to walk down the trail of the cave that lead to the dwelling of the bats. His armor left behind in pieces.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jason asked now turned in the direction of where Dick walked off.

"I think he's doing what Bruce use to do," Tim replied. "If so, then I think we are about to lose another to this cursed mission." Dick walked deeper into the cave, shirtless but still wearing the lower half of his kevlar, his steel toed boots and his steel shin guards. The cave expanded into a wide cavern. Light flaps of wings could be heard from above among the jagged stalactites that drip with the moisture of the damp cave. Dick dropped to his knees, looking into the seemingly endless darkness.

"Bruce must've come here an endless amount of times. You were never finished with him." He spoke softly. "Even in death, I can hear you call to him. I can hear all of Gotham call to the Batman, but he is dead." He raised his head and slammed his fist into his heart. "He trained me from a young age. I have stood besides him for years, fought to get away from him. Tried to abandon his mission and escape you, but here I am kneeling to you." He could feel the cold stares of the inhabitants of the cave. "Well, here I am. I offer you myself! Take me! Give me the will, the strength you gave may father! Let this war become my own!" His shouts were met with silence. His eyes began to tear as he hung his head low. Before he could stand, he heard the powerful flaps of wings. As he looked up, the cave came alive with flapping, chirps and click of bats. They circled around Dick, slowly tightening the circle, forcing him to stand. In that moment, he understood what gave his father the strength to continue his fight and to instill fear within his enemies. With clenched fists and narrowed eyes, he vowed to continue the mission until his final breath.

"You think he's alright down there?" Tim asked Jason who never took his eyes off the dark trail.

"Not a clue," He replied, "wanna go check?"

"Like hell I do," Tim replied before noticing Dick was standing to his left. "What the hell man?! How did you even do that?"

"Shouldn't you be use to it by now? Bruce use to do it all the time." DIck joked as he gathered his armor. He stood before an empty case of glass and opened the large door. He suited the mannequin with his armor and hesitated before closing the door with a sigh. "I'm gonna go find Korri, don't be up too late guys." Dick said as he walked up the stairwell to the exit.

"Did he just hang up his suit?" Jason asked with a worried look.

"We should keep an eye on him." Tim advised.

The large clock slid to the left as Dick walked into the wide hallway, empty and seemingly endless. As he started down the hallway he could already feel the darkness draw closer. "Something you need Raven?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said with a faint smirk on her face.

"Everything ok with you and Damien?" As he turned he could see only her black colored lips and pale skin. She pulled her purple hood back from concealing her head. Her eyes were large and black as coal. Her hair line was a widow's peak and dark purple. The peak of her hair pointed directly to the dark purple diamond shape seal on her forehead. The seal held one of the strongest beings in the underworld, her father Trigan.

"He's taking the death of his father as bad as you are." She responded plainly. "Look if you need someone to talk to, I'm always around. DOn't think about lying to me either, remember, we are bonded." She smiled kindly before phasing through a pitch black portal she created on the wall.

"And I thought we were suppose to be the creepy ones," Dick joked as he continued down to the master bedroom he and Korri now occupied. When he entered, she was brushing her long orange locks in the mirror to the left of their king sized bed. She wore a purple spaghetti string nightgown and to Dick's delight, no underwear.

"Welcome home boy wonder," she said in an alluring town as she placed the brush on the dresser. Her emerald eyes narrowed seductively as if telling him to come to bed. He didn't need much more incentive to accompany his wife to bed. He removed the last of his suit and grabbed a towel on his way to their bathroom.

"I'll be in right after a shower." He said with a smile over his shoulder.

"Just make sure you come back quickly and give me your namesake." Korri slid herself under the silk sheets as she seemingly purred her words out while Dick stepped into the shower.


	3. Rise of the Batman

Chapter 3 - Rise of the Batman

"I'm telling you spud, bird boy dusted them fools," a mutant gangster tried to explain to his fellow members. A silhouette of a monstrous man began to walk forward. His body was wide and bulky, head bald with a scar over his left brow. His nippled had spikes perced onto them, his eyes crimson red and his body void of any hair. His long filed nailed slowly clenched into fists as he approached his underling. His smirk showed his many filed teeth into fangs.

"You jellin me spud?" He said as he stood face to face with his underling looking down at him. "Figure I peg you if you jellin. My slicer dicers don't shiv to no bird side kicks to a pegged bat." His tone grew deeper as he leaned down to meet his underling eye to eye. "I told you, ace this gig and I turn yo ass to street pizza. Now you tell me my slicer dicers got balls dusted!?"

"Mutant Leader, you want us to peg them fools?" An underling asked, averting the attention of the massive man.

"We ace this fight with The Joker Gang tomorrow and we gonna look spud. Slicer dicers nasty, figure we peg them on their turf. See if they shiv and stick the clown leggin chegs."

Sun rise in gotham signalled its inhabitants their survival expectancy rates have risen. Workers, home owners and children begin to step out of their homes and start their days in hopes of returning home before the hellish nightfalls. The sunrise for Wayne Manor meant the final hours of sleep for the night crusaders. Rolling over, extending his arm onto the pillow to his left, his eyes gently fluttered open. Korri was no longer in bed to his surprise but her presence was replaced by a note. He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, stretching his arms to the sky with a yawn. His vision began to focus on the neatly written letter before him.

"Gone to Jump City on Titans business. Stay out of trouble boy wonder and I'll return home before dinner. Love Korri." He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she still calls him boy wonder. Within the next hour, DIck was dressed in joggers and a sleeveless hoodie. Making his way into the kitchen, he longed to hear Alfred's welcoming voice. He was instead met with Tim hard at work at cooking.

"Look who's finally up," he joked.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Dick asked.

"Picked it up years ago. The cape and cowl doesn't exactly teach you to function as a normal human." Tim continued.

"Bruce taught me how to cook. I use to burn my bacon until Alfred taught me the tricks." Tim replied.

"Lucky, I had to learn from Barbara," Dick said as he trailed off. "You know, we lost a lot of good people to the mission. Barbara, Bruce, Lucius, Alfred And now Bruce. I don't want to lose anyone else." Dick clenched his fist as it sat on the table.

"The mission has been difficult, there have even been times I thought I would die or that we lost Jason again or even Damien. We can't avoid it." Tim said.

"It's why I've made the decision, I know you're a full blown Leaguer now but I need you Tim." Dick said looking to the ceiling.

"What are you asking me?" Tim put down the skillet and pancakes.

"To be Red Robin to Batman," Dick's eyes suddenly looked empty, almost as empty as Bruce's eyes. No matter what emotion he portrayed his eyes always looked as if they were a void. Tim knew he couldn't let the same repeat to Dick.

"I'll follow you to the end of the world brother." Tim said before going back to his cooking. Day soon turned to night as Korri awoke from her slumber. Her clock read eleven in the evening. She turned over and to her surprise, Dick was not in bed. She sat into a stretched and yawned before standing to her feet. Her emerald eyes squinted as she allowed another yawn to escape her lips. She made her way into the large upstairs lounge room, finding Jason cleaning his twin Berettas.

"Jason, have you seen Dick?" She asked leaning against the doorway. Jason couldn't help but look away after taking a glance at her.

"Jeez Korri don't they have clothes on Tamaran?" Jason said hiding the pink tent now beginning to flash bright red on his cheeks.

"Avert your gaze from my grabnacks and, they are only for Dick to see." She replied.

"He's in the cave, use the clock to enter just press the twelve." Jason said holding his pistol to his face to keep his mind occupied. She made her way into the dark and narrow passage. She felt the air grow colder as she descended deeper into the cave. It's dim lights of the computers and various light gave her a chill unlike any cold weather.

"Dick, where are you my grimplork? Have I earned the grishnick again?" She drew closer to the Bat Computer, remembering the last time she entered the cave. Paranoia struck, causing her to whip her head around only to see nothing but shadows cast over the various items Batman kept as trophies. The item that caught her eye was the the framed joker card. As she drew closer to its glass inclosure, she could see a figure behind her through the reflection. Her eyes glowed a brighter emerald, her hands emanating the emerald orbs as her fists clenched. She whipped around with her jaw set and her Tamaranean fury blaring. Her eyes widen with shock as the silhouette came into focus.

"Is there something you need?" Dick asked as he seemingly looked down at his wife. Korri was only shorter than Dick by six inches but felt as if he towered over her at the moment. His cowl had six inch ears, The crystal colored eye lenses were narrow and slowly widened showing they followed the level of his eye lids. His cape was pulled behind his shoulders, showing his massive body. She thought Dick looked as if he put on more muscle mass but could see the hard edges of the armor plating under the layer of kevlar. His bat emblem on his chest was wider than that of Bruce. It stretched from deltoid on each shoulder from point to point. The suit itself was entirely black. His gauntlets had three inch blades protruding from them. His gloves had metal at the knuckles but she could see a thin wire mesh covering the palm. She deduced it as wiring for an electrical current. His shin guards also protected his knee with jointed metal plating. The toe of his boot was covered in a silver steel. She marveled at what Dick had become and also feared both his presence and for his sanity.

"So you've made your decision," she said softly, her eyes wanting to shift away but unable to. "They will come for you."

"In time, I will handle the Justice League. For now, I need them to have no connection between myself and Batman. If they knew your husband was the one under the cape and cowl, there would be hell to pay." Dick explained as he turned his back to her. "Go back to sleep Korri," he said as he pulled the cape over his body. She could see the ridges in the cape that lead to the spikes on the ground following inches behind his feet. "It's going to be a long night."

"Be safe my grimplork." She said softly, still unable to move as she watched Dick uncover the Batmobile. He gave her one last look before stepping into the vehicle and starting its engine. A mechanical roar filled the cave, stirring the bats and causing them to slap about as the Batmobile raced through the dimly lit tunnel. He raced through the streets of Gotham before pressing the button on the left panel of the Batmobile. The side walling of a building opened revealing a hidden garage. Batman pulled into the garage and stepped out of the vehicle. Opening the door to his left, he entered a pitch black room. The motion activated lights revealed it was the room where Wayne Tech and Lucius Fox developed the weapons for Batman. Spread over the long metallic table in the center of the room was a large white cloth. Ripping the cloth from the table, Batman was now presented with an arsenal. Batarangs, smoke pellets, a grappling gun, gas mask, rebreather, bat shaped tracers, lock picks, bolas, handcuff, sonic grenades, flash grenades, mini mines, thermite explosive, tasers, brass knuckles, mini computers and first aid kit. Dick began to attach each item to their respective pouch on the belt. He made his way to an elevator which took him to the roof of wayne Enterprise where he found himself perched beside the gargoyle. The clouds covered the sky in a dark grey. Pressing the left temple of the cowl, he activated the police scanners. He listened as he closed his eyes inhaling the thin Gotham skyline air.

"All units we have a 10-87, I repeat all units we have a 10-87 on Main Street. Subject is armed and dangerous, proceed with caution." Batman opened his eyes and stood to his feet, cape flapping forward in the gentle winter wind at his feet. With another inhale, he leapt from the ledge, keeping his body tight before gripping the ends of his cape and expanding his arms. His body flattened against the cape as it caught the wind, sending him gliding through a wind current. He hadn't needed to travel far before he could spot the silver vehicle. There was a flaming two by four waving out the driver's side window and someone shooting what sounded like an automatic weapon outside the passenger window. This had Joker Gang written all over it. Batman closed his arms in tight, diving towards the roof of the car, landing on a knee creating a loud thud.

"Holy shit, what was that?" The criminal in the driver's seat asked.

"No idea I'll chec-" his words were cut off as a hand reached into the open window, pulling him from the car and throwing his body into the driver's seat of a parked truck. His body bounced from the truck, dropping face first into the snow. Sirens sounded as Gotham Police Department began to close in. The flashing blue and red lights illuminated the young man's body as the vehicle pulled to the side. A rookie officer exited his car, drawing his side arm while approaching the groaning man as he stir about on the ground.

"Put your hands behind your back asshole." He commanded, "jeez who could've done this."

"This kind of assault only fits one description kid," His partner and superior officer said. His eyes were low and facial hair grey. He recognized the brutality of Batman after years of cleaning up the aftermath of his vicious beatings on criminals. "I thought the bat was gone. I guess anything is possible in this day and age."

"Jimmy!" The driver yelled as he stomped on the gas. The car zoomed through the streets, weaving between cars as he entered the bridge. Pulling the pistol from his glove compartment, he pressed the barrel to the roof of the car. He pulled the trigger repeatedly, causing Batman to shift and sway to avoid the bullets. The sound of gunfire caused a panic on the road. All cars began to swerve out of the way vying for safety. Batman swung himself into the car through the passenger window. Kicking the criminal through the unlocked driver side door. The car skid to a stop before Batman slowly stepped out. The passers by stopped in amazement at the return of the Batman. Lights from the flash of cameras began to illuminate the street bridge momentarily as Batman stepped closer to his now squirming criminal. To stop his movements, Batman stepped on his back.

"Where is Harley Quinn," he said as he gripped the young man by his hair, pulling his head upwards.

"You're supposed to be dead man." He said looking at Batman through the side of his eyes.

"I won't ask you a second time," Batman kneeled down to get closer.

"Listen man, I got no clue where she is. She sends us our orders but we hardly see her unless she comes out to lead the raids." He frantically explained in fear of what may happen to him.

"When is the next raid?" Batman's voice grew more grimacing.

"Take my phone, it's in my jacket pocket. All the messages will be there." He explained.

"The police will be here by the time you wake up," Batman said with a smirk.

"Wake u-" his voice was cut off by the feeling of his face slammed into the asphalt. His brain rattled and instantly put him in a sleep like state. Batman stood to his feet, looking into the crowd to spot the flashing red and blue lights. He removed three plastic circular shaped pellets from his belt and threw them to the ground. Within an instant, he covered his face with his cape as the smoke engulfed him. Police rushed to the scene only to find nothing as the smoke cleared but an unconscious man face down on the street.

"What do you make of this sir?" The rookie asked his partner who was keeping an eye on the crowd.

"I think the Batman is back from the grave." he replied. From the deck of the bridge, overlooking the people below, Batman crouched at the edge. He raised his left forearm and pressed a button on his gauntlet. The wind began to blow violently as the turbine jets fired from below the bridge. Raising to the deck where Batman stood was the Batwing. The sleek jet black vehicle was slim and seemingly flat in design. Besides the jet engine were two points that hid twin machine guns. The wings were curved and pointed on each end. From the leading point to the back point was a slight rise from the cockpit to the tail of the jet. From above, the jet resembled the original bat emblem. The glass shield slid backwards just before Batman jumped in and the jet began to fly on its own as he plugged in the coordinates of the next raid set to hit. Batman pressed two fingers to his temple to open a communications channel.

"Jason, Tim I've got five locations the Joker Gang plans to raid tonight. I need you to take the raid on the docks Jason. Tim you make sure the Western Union facility is safe. I'll take the Gotham City Bank, the Art Deco and the GCPD station." Batman said aloud.

"They plan to hit GCPD? Getting bold." Tim replied back.

"I believe that raid will be lead by Harley herself. Time to put down another clown." He took his fingers from his temple and gripped the control stick of the jet. It took only minutes before he was jumping from the cockpit and dropping to the Art Deco. The silent alarm was already triggered thirty seconds ago, no need to be flashy about this. He thought to himself as he picked the lock on the window hatch before opening it and jumping in.

"Move it, I'm sure the cops are already on the way." A criminal dressed in overalls with a clown mask on said. He was holding an M4 Carbine assault rifle. He directed his goons as they boxed up priceless paintings and sculptures.

"How much you think we can get for this on the street?" A goon holding a painting of four multi colored faces asked. "Looks like something my kid could do."

"You may want to be more worried about what your cellmate will do once you're in lockup." A voice called from the shadows. Dropping the painting, the goons each looked in different directions hoping to find the source of the sound. They spread themselves out in the wide open space of the main floor. The popular art gallery has a main floor, an overhead railed deck for people to walk along and another floor above and below. The lights were bolted to the ceiling but were shut off. Batman stayed perched over the lights as he watched them. He dropped into the darkness, his suit completely blending into the darkness. He ducked behind a sculpture to avoid the light of a flashlight as he drew closer. The gangster turned his back again only to feel the breath escape his lungs as he was choked until slipping into an unconscious state. He dropped his weapon, causing the others to charge to him.

"Who the hell could've done this shit?" The goon asked but before anyone could answer, the person to his left was pulled into the darkness. As their lights swiftly shifted towards the direction in which he was pulled only to see art.

"What the hell man, this was supposed to be quick and eas-" his words were cut short by the sound of a wire pulling. He was pulled to the ceiling, strung upside down. As he pointed his light to his feet, the body of Batman was the only thing he could see. He was holding three batarangs, throwing them hard enough for them each to lodge into the barrel of his rifle, his bicep and his shoulder. The goon shrieked and dropped his weapon. The remaining two looked to up only to see a yelling and bleeding man.

"It's Batman!" He yelled. "It's fucking Batman, he's suppose to be dead!" His blood slowly trailed down his arm, dripping to the floor between the two remaining criminals. The fear of old began to creep into their spines. They tried to harden theri steel, stood back to back with quickly shifting lights. A high pitched sound was heard before the flashlight attachment to an assault rifle was destroyed by a batarang.

"Shit I can't see a damn thing!" A goon shouted moments before his partner's was blown out. They stood in the darkness a moment, silent, shaking. "Hey man, we should try to make a break for it." He said before losing the warm feeling of a body pressed against him. Feeling the empty space behind him, he realized there was only one man left standing. He pulled his pistol from his holster on his hip and held it tightly in two hands as he scanned through the darkness. Sweat began to run down his brow, his heart raced and mind clouded with thoughts. At the slightest of sounds, he turned to face down what it could've been. He slowly turned back into the direction he was traveling, the direction of the entrance they created by blowing a hole in the garage wall. His hands were violently thrown upwards as he was grabbed and thrown over Batman's shoulder. His body smashed a thick wooden crate. Batman dragged him and his partners all together, stringing them upside down before using his grappling gun to exit the Art Deco.

"Art Deco has been handled," He radioed in. His next objective was to hit the Gotham City bank. He looked upon the Batmobile. The six wheeled vehicle roared to life as he got closer. The front set of wheels were doubled for traction. The back only had one wheel to make room for the compartment where he could sit anyone he captured. Right behind the driver's seat was the panel for the gun should he decide to enter tank mode. Jumping into the driver's seat, Batman began his swift ride through the Gotham streets. He noticed three vehicles racing from the bank. His smirk returned to his lips as he pressed his thumb down on a button atop the controls. The engine in the back of the Batmobile began to whine as it fired up before roaring with the force of a jet. The Batmobile kicked forward, almost leaving the ground completely.

"You hear somethin?" A clown masked criminal asked. He was in the back seat of a four door Honda Accord. The wonders were tented completely black, blocking sight into the interior. Over his lap and to his left sat four duffle bags, stuffed to capacity with money. Turning over his shoulder, he could only see a large flash of light before the car suddenly stopped working after a minor thump. The wheels slowed and engine shut completely off.

"What the shit?!" One of the gangsters in the front yelled. He opened the passenger seat and with a hard thud and yelp of pain, his body slammed into the ground, sliding against the asphalt.

"What the hell happened to him?!" The gangster in the driver's seat asked, his tone shaky and frantic.

"No idea, let's go look." The one in the back seat replied. They pushed the doors open, unloading a rain of bullets into the flashing lights. Both goons were shot in the chest with thick rubber bullets. The driver's body blew back with enough force to break the door completely off its hinge. With the three criminals dealt with, the Batmobile slowly driver around them before racing off in search of the other two cars.

"Yo, I don't see Joey's car anymore." Another crimson, face hidden by the same clown mask said as he leaned over to keep his view focused on the rear.

"Looks like a little birdie is on our asses boys," Killer Spade said as she raised the long barreled thirty eight caliber pistol. The call sign of her father the joker. Her driver could see her smile stretched from ear to ear as he glanced over at her. She now wore the original black and red joker costume her mother wore in her younger years. Atop of it she wore the purple blazer her father made famous, outfitted with his signature acid flower. Her gloves were white but stained with blood and hair now kept in two pigtails. She pulled the crowbar from between her legs and began her maniacal cackle. The car behind them slammed directly into a parked car, stopping completely before the beast of a machine, the Batmobile, knocked it aside from the trunk.

"I don't know about you boys, but I'm ready to have some fun!" She said as she stretched her left arm to the back seat. "Open the ceiling window!" She yelled, her smile still in tact. As the window opened, she stood to her feet holding a rocket propelled grenade launcher. She aimed at the closer growing Batmobile. Her laugh growing louder as it got close enough to enter her sight as she pulled the trigger. The explosive ejected from the weapon, exploding on impact of the Batmobile but doing little more than scratching it. Batman Jumped through the blaze of flames onto the roof of the car and boring into the eyes of Killer Spade. Her smile faded, her eyes still wide. Fear gripped her as well as sadness and anger. She never knew what she would do when faced with Batman but the last thing she expected was to freeze.

"Game over," Batman said before slapping an EMP mine onto the roof of the car and pressing the top panel. The pulse rushed through the car, instantly cutting the engine. The passenger and driver both exited the vehicle attempting to run but shot down by the powerful sandbags shot from the Batmobile main cannon. The two sat faced off a moment longer before rage finally took over Killer Spade.

"You're supposed to e rotting in the same flaming pits as my father!" She yelled almost shrieking as she swung wildly with the crowbar, rusted and still stained with the blood of its many victims. Batman flattened himself out on the car before rolling off completely. Killer Spade looked in the direction he rolled only to see the body of her unconscious goon. "Pft, worthless I tell ya," she muttered before climbing out of the sunroof. She remembered what her mother always told her if she ever encountered Batman. The first rule, if she can't see him, he will be coming from ehr blind side. She swung just as Batman lunged, striking him in the jaw. Knocking him off balance as he hit her shoulder while falling past her body, knocking her to the ground with him.

"Ouch, son of a-" she was cut off as she rolled away to avoid an incoming kick. She stared at the kneeling figure as he retracted his leg into the confines of the cape. As he stood, towering over the woman who only stood to be five feet and seven inches tall, her fear began to creep back in. Gripping her tightly by the chest. She lashed forward and swun with a right cross. Batman parried it with his left hand and bashed her bicep with his right fist. She swung with a right hook that Batman turned in the direct of her force, grabbing her wrist and shoulder to swing her over his massive frame and down to the street floor. He body pulled with pain. She could feel her ribs crack and in that moment of landing the flashing red and blue lights shined onto the street.

"Freeze!" Officers yelled as they exited their vehicles. Batman turned his head to face the officers, releasing Killer Spade's arm as it went limp over her groaning body as she writhed in pain.

"It can't be," an officer said. "You're dead, Superman killed you!" Batman quickly dashed to his right, seemingly disappearing into the night. The officers scanned the are even a silhouette of him. The Batmobile returned to life with its engine's roar as Batman jumped into the driver's seat, speeding away.

"Gotham City Bank, handled" Batman radioed in. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Harley. At one point she was so close to being healed. She escaped Joker's grasp, found a life to live but upon his death, reverted. She fell deeper into the abyss, killed and killed again. All of her rehabilitation, wasted. All good deeds marred. She was almost a hero, now she had to be taken down.


	4. Clown Conundrum

Chapter 4 - Clown Conundrum

"Ya know hun, you ain't lookin' too good," Harley Quinn stood before a kneeling woman. Her long trench coat torn and covered in her crimson life force. Her blood stained hair, once perfectly swept to the left side of her face now messily fell in any direction it pleased. Her glasses now broken and right eye a deep purple and swollen to three quarters of the way shut. Her cheeks were puffy and right cover of her lip swollen and slowly ripping with her blood. She could taste it, her humility. Internally she began to wonder if the world really needed a Batman. How was Gordon able to combat this kind of madness on a daily basis? How was he so strong to face down a maniac of this caliber?

"Sure does look like you have a lot on ya mind suga," Harley said as she raised Commissioner Yindel's face with the flat end of her trademark hammer. Yindel's face was twisted into a menacing scowl. Harley met the scowl with her own maniacal laughter. "You look like ya wunna fight. Dontcha see where that got ya?" Harley taunted her, "hey boys, round up the last of the officers and-" she was cut off by the sound of one of her goons dropping from the ceiling, hung at the ankles in metal cables.

"We have company," one of her goons announced.

"It's just the by wonda, whatareya sitting around for? Go find em!" She commanded as she returned her gaze to Yindel. "Me n the commish gotta have ourselves a little chat." Her goons drew their weapons. Five with assault rifles and three with shotguns. They made their way through the carnage of dead and dying officers. Blood painted the walls, desks and floors. They came to a long hallway, moving slowly in single file. The leader of the group took notice of each office they came to pass, kicking in the door and pointing his weapon through. Little did they know, they were being watched from the shadows above. He slowly crawled his way through the air ducts, careful to insure his every move was silent. As he exited the vent and sat perched overhead in an empty room, he lay in wait. His eyes narrow on the door, waiting for it to be kicked in, quickly scanned and then passed by. As the criminals continued their sweep of the hallway, Batman drew closer to the door, his heart steady and mind empty. The door flew open as the leader of the thugs stepped in. Batman pushed his shotgun upwards before striking his throat with the knuckles of his index and middle fingers then pulling him into the room, shutting the door behind them. The remaining seven gathered around the door, plotting their entry. Within seconds they charged into an empty room only seeing their leader sprawled out in the center of the floor. They surrounded him, examining the unconscious body.

"He's out,' one said before he found his skull being smashed against the skull of the closest partner to his right. Instantly five weapons raised as the two bodies slumped to the ground. Batman was already rolling forward before extending his leg into a side kick, causing the large man to hunch over. Batman struck his jaw with an uppercut as he rose to his feet, taking the criminal off his feet. As his body began to fall, Batman took a sliding step forward, palm striking the barrel of the shotgun off target of himself before rotation his body as maximum force to deliver a spinning elbow to the temple of the man in the clown mask. Only three armed attackers left. Batman continued his momentum as he landed a heavy left cross on the attacker closest to him. He lunged for the farthest gunman, tackling him into a roll before thrusting both his boots into his chest, sending his body crashing into the wall. Batman looked over his shoulder at the final gunman. He was shaking, Batman could tell he was filled with fear. Unseen by the gunman, Batman drew two batarangs from his belt. He knew there was only a matter of seconds before the fear released and the gunman fired. In the flash of a second Batman turned, throwing two batarangs into the gunman's shoulders. He dropped his weapon with a yelp as the pain registered. He took his eyes off Batman for an instant before feeling the metal plating of his knee violently slams into his jaw.

"What the hell could possibly be taking them so long? I at least expected bullets by now." Harley said as she cupped her chin, looking to the sky. "Then again, bird boy is good at what he does," she continued to ponder.

"That's enough Harley," a voice spat out viciously. She turned to see Batman as she jumped from the shock of his commanding voice.

"Ya back to doin the voice change thingamajig? Somehow makes you less creepy Batsy." Batman stepped out of the shadows, his body covered by his cape. "I heard you were dead, of course I knew the boy n blue wouldn't do it. He's too goodie goodie, not like a killah ya know? But you, I know all about ya. Puddin's neck was broken, snapped like a twig. I'm gonna smash ya into bits Batsy, for taking my Puddin!" Harley yelled as the tears began to form. Her lips twisted into a crooked smile as she leapt into the air. Batman stepped to the side, allowing her to slam her hammer into the ground before he seemingly floated backwards. Harley growled as she lunged forward, hammer following behind her. She swung for Batman's head only to hit the wall as he ducked and pushed the palm of his hand into her stomach. Harley stumbled backwards into her but.

"Oof," she bellowed out as she rubbed her behind. As batman stood, Harley quickly stood to her feet before turning and swinging her leg at his head. Batman leaned backwards as he caught her leg and swung her into the wall. Yindel looked on groggily as Harley swung for a right cross. Batman parried the attack and struck her jaw with the palm of his hand. Harley's head kicked back before Batman landed a side kick into her sternum. Slamming into the wall, she slumped down gasping for air. The force of the kick and impact of her body against the wall was enough to knock all of the air out of her body. Harley looked up to Batman, her limbs feeling as if they weighed tons. She found herself unable to move, her breathing shallow and chest on fire.

"Its over," Batman said as he looked down on her. Harley felt the age old feeling. The fear she felt when she knew he was serious. She never enjoyed the pain like the Joker did. She hung her head in defeat just as multiple sounds of boots slamming into the ground were heard. The GCPD Task Force rushed in, rifles scanning the roof at the instant the door flew open. They only found Harley tied to a chair and Commissioner Yindel sitting on the desk, arms folded and her face looking as if it were used for a punching bag.

"Get your asses back out on the streets!" She barked, "The goddamned Batman is still alive!" Her men scrambled to the outside of the GCPD Lockup building. Batman watched over them under the cover of the Gotham sky. His eyes narrowed as he stood from his perch and turned to vanish as his cape danced in the winds behind him. The sun slowly rose once again spawning a new morning. Korri found her husband sound asleep in bed. She smiled slightly before approaching to kiss him on the cheek before stopping a foot from the bed. Last time I tried this when he was close to Batman I was met with a fist. Rather unpleasant good morning surprise. She thought to herself before writing a note and leaving it on the nightstand for him. As she left, she found Damien exiting his room. He wore a black shirt that hugged his muscular frame. The shirt was tucked into his black slacks. Korri swore she could smell the Wayne pride oozing from him.

"Something the matter?" He asked in his smug tone.

"Only waiting on you before departure to Jump City." Korri replied with a voice void of emotion. Damien glared at her, knowing she meant to insult him in some form he was in no mood to figure out. He grabbed the metallic briefcase and made his way down the hall, later followed by Korri.

"Now what do we have here?" Jason joked as he stood in the doorway of Dick's room. Dick growed before rolling onto his back, covering his eyes with his forearm. "Rise and brood knight in dim and gloomy armor," he joked, "you made the news." Dick glanced at Jason from under his forearm before sitting up in bed. He wiped the remainder of the sleep from his eyes before standing to his feet. "C'mon, there's coffee and the news on downstairs."

Dick entered the kitchen to Jason sitting at the island, relaxed with his cup of coffee. Dick poured himself a cup before the voice of the newscaster. "The Batman lives?" Her voice sounded both monotoned and shocked. "Just last night there were reports of a batlike creature chasing members of The Joker Gang through Gotham. FIrst sitting was near the Gotham City Bank. A bystander had this to say." The screen cut to a young woman. Blonde hair fell from the confines of her thick red hat. Her cheeks were rose red from the cold and her words each caused a cool water vapor to escape her lips as she breathed.

"I know everyone says Superman killed him but it was him. He stormed down fifteenth street in the batmobile and chased these thugs all the way onto Gotham City Bridge. Almost ran me off the bridge myself." The screen cut back to the newscaster.

"There was also an attack on Gotham PD headquarters late last night. Word on the street is that Harley Quinn lead a group of her infamous gang inside the police department and were stopped by Batman. When trying to reach Commissioner Ellen Yindel for questions, our reporters were given no comment. Could this mean Superman lied about killing the caped crusader? Is someone new under the cowl? What does this mean for Gotham and what will be the retaliation?"

"You're too sloppy Dick. You're too use to the flash of being the hero everyone loves. Batman isn't Nightwing and you can't mix the two." Jason's words stung. Had he approached being Batman as if he were still Nightwing? He knew in his mind he needed to train. He needed to become more like Bruce if he was to pull this off but he also didn't want to lose himself. He didn't want to become the being Bruce was. Dick was determined to keep his life, his love and his sanity. He rose from the table, leaving his finished coffee mug still steaming.

"Well, someone moves quick," Jason said as he noticed the mug. He looked up to Dick only to find empty space. "When the hell?" He asked scratching his head before shrugging. Dick slowly stepped into the cave. Memories flooded his mind of the many activities he and Bruce had done while his time as both Robin and Nightwing in the cave. He remembered the secret panel on the eastern cave wall. Applying a small amount of pressure to the panel caused the entire wall to slide open. As Dick stepped in, to his surprise, a monitor slowly descended from the ceiling. As the monitor came to life, he could only see Bruce, sitting behind the risk of the Batcomputer. His eyes ever so dark but lips curved into his winning smirk.

"If you've found this, it means I have passed but the mission isn't over." His every word caused emotion to build in Dick. "I know you didn't want this, I know you left because you wanted to be yourself and I'm sorry that I must burden you with my mission. I raised you, as best as I could. I loved you like no other. If you've found this room, it means that you are Batman. What I'm about to say to you is what I've always wanted for you. Continue to love, continue to laugh and continue to live. Don't be consumed by my mission and be the Batman this world deserves. I'm sorry to leave you with this, but I love you, son." The video slowly faded to black. Dick's fists clenched, his jaw grinding as he fought his tears. He dropped to his knees, slamming his fists into the ground.

"Dammit Bruce!" He shouted. "Why did you have to leave?! You were suppose to be there! You've always survived!" Dick's tears flooded down his cheeks as he wept for his adoptive father. As the tears slowed, he picked up his head. The monitor rose back into the ceiling revealing the gym behind it. Weights, heavy bags, machines, bars and robotic combatants filled the personal training room. Dick slowly scanned the room until his eyes locked onto a photo of Bruce standing beside his best friend. Both in tank tops, dripping with sweat but flexing their biceps and smiling. Dick caressed the half of the picture with Bruce and glared at the image o Clark. His eyes seemingly pierced the photo as his sorrow morphed into hatred.

"You took him from me," he said in a low tone. "You got in our way again and again and then you killed him all because you couldn't understand the good he was doing." Dick slammed his fist into the photo, shattering the glass into tiny shards as it fell to the floor. Dick turned his back and walked to robots leaning dormant against the walls. "Alright boys, lets see if I still got it," Dick said with a smirk.

"Any idea where he could be?" Tim asked as he entered the Bat Cave followed by Jason.

"Haven't seen him since this morning, sucks he isn't here to-"

"Isn't here to what?" Batman said as he entered the light. His cowl covered his face but they could tell he was glaring.

"You know, if I wasn't use to this, it would be creepy by now." Jason said as he shrugged. "We got word that-"

"The Mutant Leader popped up by the Gotham Harbor? I know, he's been stockpiling weapons and trying to move in on Harley's business." Batman said, his tone void of emotion as he walked over to the Bat Computer. "I've been doing some digging and Mutant Leader has some help. Remember this face?" Dick asked as he typed into the computer opening a file labeled "Killer Croc" warranting worried faces from Jason and Tim.

"Killer Croc is back? Last I heard of him, he was being hunted by Slade." Tim said.

"Not sure what happened to Slade but Killer Croc has found a stronger strain of his drug combination of lizard dna and human dna. He's twice the size and twice the volatile. I doubt there's any more of a human left of him." Batman said as he stood from his computer.

"Let me guess, you're going after him, alone." Tim said with his arms folded.

"Am I?" He asked as he slightly looked of his shoulder. The silence gave him the answer he needed. "We leave in ten minutes," he said before walking off. The two looked at each other before rushing to their gear sets. Batman sat at the computer, looking through the files until he stumbled on an encrypted file. Protocol Batman Beyond, Dick read the title in his mind. He hadn't the time to break the encryption but noted in his mind to do so upon his return. The streets of Gotham awaited him. There were criminals to punish, lives to save and a war to fight. He looked at the Batmobile, its now bulky but still somehow sleek frame called to him. Remembering the power of Killer Croc, Batman grabbed the gloves from his work bench. Replacing the standard ones he wore with gloves that had metallic wire meant to feed electrical current through the knuckle plating of the gloves into his opponent. Before long, Red Hood and Red Robin stood before Batman. The three made their way to their vehicles. Batman jumping into the Batmobile, Red Hood taking to his crimson red motorcycle and Red Robin stepping onto a black motorcycle with a crimson capital "RR" on its left side. The three road through the underground tunnel, emerging from the banks of the Gotham Harbor as the water sank due to the platform opening. Their vehicles each roared in different ways. Red Robin inhaled the Gotham night air as his hair blew in the wind.

"All units 10-59 on the corner of Fourth Avenue and Broad. The Mutants and Joker Gang are ripping the streets apart." The broadcast came into each of their headsets.

"Red Hood, put a stop to it." Batman said.

"You got it boss," Red Hood said as he took a left down Martin Luther King Jr. Bullyvard. He raced through the streets to Fourth Avenue. He could hear the gunfire the instant he hit the street. "Oh what joy," He said as he gave his engine more gas. As he began to ride through the gunfire. He stood on the seat of his motorcycle before launching himself into the air, drawing his pistols. While still ascending. He fired two rounds into the shoulders of a mutant. He instantly dropped he rifle and dropped to the ground in pain. The fighting stopped as Red Hood landed in the middle of them. Multiple cars were stopped on either side and in the middle of the street, completely covered in bullet holes. There were already a few casualties of the battle, none of which Red Hood cared for. "Well boys and girls, let's have a little fun!" Smoke shrouded Red Hood in seconds, prompting the gangsters to fire a hail storm of bullets into the cloud of smoke. As it cleared, no one could see Red Hood and began to scan the area for him.

"Anyone see that sonofabitch?!" One of them asked. Seconds later the sound of a heavy thud was heard before the body hit the ground. One of the mutants was shot in the head. His body slammed into the ground, causing the entire ground to avert their attention. Red Hood grinned under his mask as he stood from his crouched position behind a car and started to run in a circular motion while firing into the crowd. He hit one of the Joker Gang in the back and another in the neck. They dropped instantly squirming in pain from the impact of the rubber bullets. Red Hood counted twelve more armed gunman he needed to deal with.

"You guys really suck at the whole thug thing you know that?" Red Hood yelled from cover as the bullets continued to ricochet off the car he was taking shelter behind. "Because by my count," he paused to hear the clicking of their weapons. "You're all out of ammo." Red Hood sprung from his position of cover, unleashing the power of his pistols with a shot into the nearest man's quadricep. Red Hood surged forward, slamming the handle of his pistol into the temple of the closest goon. He used the momentum of the swing to throw a wheel kick at the next. His face violently twisted and soon his body followed as he crashed to the ground. He pointed the pistol in his right hand towards the face of the man down on one knee before squeezing the trigger. He could see the remaining nine shaking and hesitating before moving forward.

Red Hood jammed the barrel of his pistol into his sternum to stun him before before shooting his knee with his other. Keeping low, Red Hood turned to shoot another rubber round into the head of an approaching mutant. Their numbers continued to drop until only one remained. He squirmed in pain, attempting to crawl away. Red Hood stomped his boot into his upper back, stopping his movements.

"Where's Mutant Leader," he said coldly.

"I ain't telling you jack shit. You don't kill, you only hurt," the thug said. "We ain't scared of you anymore."

"Oh really?" Red Hood said as he expelled the magazine from his pistol and replaced it with a new one. He fired into the ground right next to his head. "I always keep a few live mags with me. So, feel like singing little birdy?" His eyes bore into the skull of the Mutant.

"Alright I'll talk!" The Mutant said. "He's heading towards the Gotham Peer, the deal goes down at 2 a.m. man just lemme go!" Red Hood slammed the butt of his gun into the Mutant's skull rendering him unconscious.

"Got a location on Mutant Leader," Red Hood said through his communications hub in his helmet.

"Good, I'll send Red Robin to you, I've found Killer Croc." Batman replied.

"You sure you wunna take him down alone?" Red Robin said through the communications hub as Red Hood day onto his motorcycle.

"He's mine," Batman seemingly growled. He cut communications and speed off past Red Robin. He took the notion as his signal to go meet Red Hood. Batman's hands clenched around the controls of the Batmobile. He hadn't forgotten the many injuries Killer Croc had given Bruce. He had to be smart, he had to test himself. If he failed here, he would happily die knowing he wasn't worthy of the title.


	5. Hunter Or Hunted?

Chapter 5 - Hunter Or Hunted?

The sewers smelled of garbage, feces vomit and blood. Batman steppes through the thick soup of grotesque contents. His optical lenses were switched into night vision, granting him the ability of sight in the dark tunnels. His hunt for the scaled beast continued as he made his way down a long corridor that lead to an opening. Within the opening was a walkway that lined against the walls and a deep pool of green water. Batman could feel it, Killer Croc was awaiting him in the waters. He knew Croc to be a good swimmer, faster than him, more agile and beyond stronger. He kept mental note of the electrical pulse knuckles on his gloves. He stepped along the walkway, noticing the sudden rush in the water. His every muscle tended as the beast clawed at his chest. He swayed away, locking eyes with Killer Croc as his massive hands cling to the rail of the walkway. His claws were stained with blood and long. His scales thick and hardened. His frame bigger than before, muscular with seemingly an added foot to his height. The iris of his eyes were pure yellow. His wide jaw hung open, exposing his tongue, soaked in his thick saliva. His teeth were jagged,

"Is there anything left of you in there Waylon?" Batman asked.

"Batman," the beast hissed as he jumped onto the walkway, slamming his tail into Batman's chest. His body slammed into the wall as Killer Croc presses harder against his foe's body. Batman's eyes shot open from the pain, air evacuated his lunges for what seemed like years. As he felt the soothing feeling of oxygen refilling his lunges, so too did he feel the pain. Clenching his teeth, Batman closed his fists with a specific amount of pressure that activated the electric pulse in the knuckles of his gloves. He slammed his fist into the tail, sending ten thousand volts into the creature. Killer Croc hissed in pain before dashing over the railing and into the water. Batman rushed to the rail, hoping to get an idea of where Killer Croc was. He was met with razor sharp claws digging into his skin. Killer Croc then bit Batman on his left shoulder, throwing him into the water with the strength of his neck.

Batman landed in the cold water with a loud splash. He had no time to compose himself before Killer Croc rushed into him. Swimming at top speed, he dug both sets of claws into Batman as he slammed his body into the wall, causing his mouth to open. The air escaped his lunges as water rushed in. He quickly rummaged through his belt to grab the breathing module. He struggled to get the module onto his face. His mind eased and heart rate calmed as the oxygen returned to his lunges. Killer Croc took another bite at his side before throwing him aside.

He could hear the currents shift as Killer Croc raced towards him. He narrowly dipped down before grabbing onto the scales on his back. Killer Croc increased speed, swimming faster and harder, trying to shake Batman. Batman reaches into his belt and removed gel explosives. He stuck them to Killer Croc's eyes and nostrils. As they exploded the gel covered his eyes and nostrils, forcing him to climb to the surface. As he did he threw himself and Batman's body onto the walkway. Killer Croc ripped at the gel, roaring as he tried to clear his vision and breathing paths.

"You're not as intelligent as you use to be huh Waylon?" Batman said as he stood up, activating the electric pulse in his knuckles. He rushed forward, ignoring the pain and blood. He slammed his fist into Killer Croc's chin along with a ten thousand volts. He followed his first hit up with a punch to his stomach then a hook to his kidney. Killer Croc began to crumble as Batman continued. He hit him with a hook to the jaw, following the momentum he spun, slamming the heel of his boot into Killer Croc's temple, rattling his brain. He dropped motionless. Batman dragged his massive body to the side before grabbing chains. He chained the beast to the railing before leaving an old Bat Tracker on him for the police. Batman stumbles down the tunnels, bleeding and breathing heavily. He clutched his left shoulder, trying to keep his blood from spilling. He came up on a tunnel, glowing in emerald. He instantly knew what was ahead.

"So the rumors are true," the glowing man said, his body covered in the emerald power of his ring. His frame was lean but muscular. His hair brunette and greying at the sides and combed to the left. His suit was form fitting, stopping high on his neck in green. On his chest was a green lantern surrounded by a white circle decoration. His suit was black at the bicep leading to his forearms that gave way to the white gloves. His wait was black leading down his legs to his calves to his green boots. On his right middle finger sat an emerald ring with a lantern designed onto the face. His jaw squared and strong. His face covered by an emerald mask with crystal white eye lenses. No doubt, Hal Jordan floated with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. He floated towards Batman, still smirking.

"It's been a while Bruce," Hal said as he landed, "but the League wants answers." Batman stared at the man before taking note of the tunnel. Close quartered, the ring would be less effective here.

Hal thinks too big, his constructs are too bulky for this confined space. Batman thoughts he stopped his movement. He stood to full height, looking directly into Hal's eyes.

"Wait, you're not-" his words were cut off by the thudding of Batman's fist into his face. As Hal reeled back from the hit, Batman surged forward with a round kick that was caught by a large emerald hand. Batman slung a baterang at Hal. Before it could make impact and explode he released his hold on the hand and creating a shield. As the smoke settled, Batman left his view. He felt the pain of a metallic boot slam into his jaw and Batman landed a flying side kick. His body slammed into the wall from the force of the kick. He attempted to create a construct but Batman gripped his right arm and slammed his forearm into his elbow, blowing it out of the socket. Hal yelped in pain just before Batman could smash his jaw with an elbow strike. He then threw Hal's body into the wall. Hal looked up at him, hurting and bleeding.

"Stay out of my way," Batman said. "Gotham is my territory." Batman turned, cape covering his body and head held high. Hal could barely move from the shock of his pain. Batman came to the night sky of Gotham before jumping into the Batmobile. The drive to the cave was seemingly long. His wounds continued to drip with his crimson lifeforce. As he exited the tank like vehicle, he wished for Alfred to rush to him as he did Bruce. He dragged himself to the medical wing of the cave and began to dress his wounds. He cleaned his cuts and the bite marks before stitching them.

"There you are," Red Hood said as he returned to the cave. He stepped off his motorcycle and walked up to a half clothed Dick. He removed his cowl as he looked at Red Hood who removes the helmet.

"Killer Croc was handled but we have a new problem. The League is looking for Batman." He said without a hint of emotion.

"As in the Justice League? Holy shit." Jason said just as Red Robin pulled into the cave.

"Wait, the Justice League is looking for you?" Tim said as he removed his mask. "This isn't good."

"I will find a way to handle it." Dick said as he completed his stitching. "Killer Croc should be picked up by Gotham PD if they still follow the trackers. If not, I can track him myself." Dick began to walk into the darker confines of the cave.

"You think this will end well?" Tim asked.

"Not even in the slightest," Jason replied.

"So you finally got noticed," Damien said as he looked out his large window. The moonlight of Jump City exposing his face and shirtless body. He, like his brothers, was covered in scars from his various battles. Behind him lay a sleeping Raven. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard her shift. "You were able to take down Green Lantern, but remember, they will come in number. Do you need me to return to Gotham?" Damien paused as he listened. "I can have Kid Flash or Arsenal watch over the Titans." He sighed as he continued to listen, "don't be as stubborn as father. If you need me, call and I will come." Damien said before hanging up.

"Is everything ok?" Raven asked as she sat up, her grey skin seemingly glowing under the moonlight. Her gown was as purple as her eyes, ever so slightly exposed by the hanging sheets.

"Yes, just another family matter. I should probably tell Starfire to visit her husband." Damien said as he returned to bed.

"She could use the time, she's been restless," Raven said.

"I'll do it in the morning," Damien said as he settle in. Raven snuggles her head into his chest. The two fell into slumber under the Jump City night sky.

"What happened," Wonder Woman slammed her hand onto the table surrounded by other League members. Captain Marvel stood leaned against the wall, his hands crossed over his chest and Hood over his head. Flash sat beside Wonder Woman, fingers loosely intertwined in front of his face. Hal Jordan sat between Cyborg and Martian Manhunter. His left eye blackened and lip swollen. Superman say at the head of the table, his back to the table.

"I found Batman in the Gotham sewers," Hal explained. "Something felt off, I tried to approach him calmly but he looked me in the eyes." Hal looked down. "Bruce is taller than me. Unless he shrunk and lost weight, I don't think that's Bruce in the suit."

"Are you sure?" Captain Marvel asked, breaking his silence.

"It could've been Dick, Jason, Tim or even Damien." Cyborg suggested. "We may need to keep tabs on them all.

"Is this really necessary?" Martian Manhunter cut in. "We outcasted Bruce Wayne, abandoned him when even his own city turned on him. Hunted him, treated him like a criminal."

"Well what do you think he was?" Wonder Woman said. "He killed Joker, he is no different than the criminals of Gotham."

"But did he really?" Captain Marvel asked. "I've never known the guy to kill anyone. He's had some dark times but killing? And Diana you're one to talk, you parade around with your pride on finishing your foes. Hal you've killed how many of Sinestro's goons?"

"That's different," Hal was cut off by a communication coming through his ring. His eyes widened before shutting tight. "The Guardians have named Batman a threat. He is to be brought in. Lanterns John Stewart, Johnny Rico and Kyle Rayner will be here to assist me."

"What?!" Flash finally broke his silence, "and they expect the League to just sit by and watch this happen? This is insane right?" The room fell silent. Captain Marvel's jaw tightened before he pulled his hood more over his face, covering himself in shame.

"I'm returning to Mogo. In about a weeks time, I'll be back." Hal left the table and command center in silence. His flight to Mogo, the living planet had took only moments in his mind. He landed greeted by the younger Kyle Rayner. Hair black and swept backwards. His suit predominantly black, with green gauntlets, knee pads and boots. Over his heart lay the green lantern surrounded by a white block that extended from his collar bone to pelvis. To his left stood John Stewart. His hair was cut low and shaved from the sides and back. His eyes seemingly squinting. His skin resembled the color of copper and eyes to match. His suit was also high collared. Green from the neck leading down to a point that angled from both his shoulders downward. At the tip of the point say his green lantern emblem surrounded by a white circle. His suit predominantly black with green gauntlets and boots.

"I see you made it," one of the two men to the right said. He stood six feet and four inches tall. His hair red hair was cut into a low bob. His black suit spotted a green vest with white trim, the emblem of the Lantern Corps on his torso. He worse a white bully belt with white gloves and green boots. The man standing besides him was now well known Green Lantern Johnny Rico. His eyes were covered by the traditional green mask that covered from temple to temple in the shape of an arrow. The tip extended over his nose. The black material lead down to his neck where the green collar of his suit began. His trapezius muscles, shoulders and chest were covered in green while a block of green when down his chest, covering his abs and stopping at his waist line. The rest of his suit was black besides his forearms and hands. His forearms hard armored plating that's shielded his forearms and fist for hand to hand combat. His boots had a black armor plating that covered from the flat of his foot to the knee. On his chest, in the dead center was a white lantern shaped emblem. His shoulders both bore the lantern shaped emblem but in black.

"So it finally happened?" Rico asked.

"Batman must be brought in for questioning," John answered. "Seeing as to how he isn't dead, I expect this to be every bit as difficult as it sounds." The group of men looked towards the direction of earth.

"Charge your rings boys, we are in for a fight," Hal said.

Dick sat at the computer, body sweating with tools scattered about the cave. He sighed in relief before standing. His body still bandaged as his wounds healed. I have found a new respect for how much work you've put in to being prepared. Dick thought as he began picking up the tools. As he completed the test, he returned to the computer, activating the newly installed security system.

"I see you've been busy my bumgorf." Starfire said as she entered the cave. "Oh how I've missed seeing the grebnacks in tights."

"Isn't it a bit too early for flirting?" Dick said as he smirked over his shoulder.

"Never," she seemingly purred into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Least now I know you haven't been a zorrgnag to me. You've been mighty busy."

"They will come for me, first the Lanterns then the League." Dick said plainly.

"How do you know my love?" She asked.

"Hal Jordan would never step foot in Gotham when Bruce was alive. So long as the Batman lives, he will be a target of both forces of good and evil."

"I will be at your side." Starfire assured him.

"It would be smarter if you didn't, they need not make the connection of Starfire and Batman. Anything could give them the hint I'm not Bruce. Hal already suspects it." Dick said.

"Then maybe it's time Batman have a new Batgirl," Starfire suggested as she looked to the cases of the suits. The blank faced suit of Cassandra Cain sit in its case in memory of her. Another life taken by the Joker before his demise at Batman's hands. Dick smirked and released a small chuckle.

"I've got an idea," he whispered.


	6. Batman Vs The Corps

Chapter 6 - Batman Vs The Corps

As the sun rose, Dick slowly released himself from the hold of his spouse. He sat up, inhaling the morning air before standing. The sun shined on Gotham as Dick made his way from the light of the window to the dark confines of the Bat Cave. Spread onto his work table were the new pieces of a suit. He lifted the cowl, inspecting the crystal white lenses of the eyes. He inspected the glider cape which he knew she wouldn't use. The fabric was woven with steel mesh and Kevlar. Upon completing his inspection, he turned his attention to the computer. He returned to ciphering through the files until he came across the the file titled "Doomsday Protocol," clicking it open. He found a video log and listened.

"The Lanterns combat the Sinestro Corps. One powered by green will the other by yellow fear. Both sides use rings, powerful weapons allowing them to construct any object from simple thought. The Green Lanterns follows a code created by the Guardians. The Sinestro Corps seem to act under orders only. I will keep this Yellow Power Ring locked away along with the many dangerous weapons I've come in contact with. The rings are said to find a new host when the wearer dies but this one has seemed to stick to me." Bruce's log ended with Dick looking puzzled. Bruce has a yellow ring? Dick pondered as he cupped his chin. He rolled back into the chair and stared at his suit.

"Already down here?" Jason called over Dick's shoulder.

"Suit's on the table, try it on." Dick said as he placed the ring back into its lead lock box before sliding it back into the hidden safe. He could hear Starfire rummaging behind him. He turned to her tall and curvy figure now covered by a pit black cape. Her Tamaranian features hidden behind a covered cowl and her emerald irises covered by the crystal white lense of her cowl. Dick smiled to himself before turning around in the chair. "From Mogo to Earth and back again takes roughly six days. Their rings will be drained so they will look to recharge before hitting us. We will be dealing with full powered Lantern Corps members."

"Do you have a plan?" Starfire asked as she removed her cowl, allowing her long orange kicks of hair to fall.

"Of course I have a plan," he said as he made a call to Damien.

"I'll be in Gotham within the hour," Damien said as he hung up. He looked to Raven who was hidden behind her cloak. "I will return soon."

"Of course you will," she said in complete deadpan.

"You think you can follow Wally?" He asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Long enough not to cause him bodily harm? I can't promise that." She said. Damien smirked before reaching under her cloak and caressing her face as he pulled her closer, pressing his lips against her own. He took in her essence before breaking the kiss and turning to enter his jet black Chevy Camaro.

"Is that car really necessary?" Raven asked.

"Nope, but it's my kinda vehicle." He said with a smirk before driving off. His mind wandered around. The Lantern Corps wants Batman but why? It can't be father's involvement in the death of Joker. His thoughts continued to flow. Leaving Kid Flash in charge could be the worse idea I ever had but with Aqualad in Atlantis, there isn't much I can do. Damien continued his thoughts as he drove into the underground tunnels leading to Gotham city. Upon reaching the cave, he was greeted by the two freshly trained Tim and Jason. Bodies still coated in sweat.

"Where's Grayson?" Damien asked.

"I never know where he goes to train now that I think about it," Tim said scratching his head. Just before Jason could speak, Dick walked through the shadows of the cave.

"Glad you could make it," Dick said as he wiped himself clean of his own perspiration.

"I see you keep busy. I hope you have a plan." Damien said.

"I need to divide them. If I can fight them each one by one, I can stand a chance. I need the three of you to move fast and quietly. We will play off the public view of Batman. I need you to hit every dealer, corner pusher and criminal in Gotham. The high pace and erratic accounts of Batman's presence will keep them confused and force them to split up." Dick explained his plan as he looked to his three companions.

"And a back up plan?" Jason asked.

"Batgirl," Dick said with conviction. "I don't feel great about having Korri wear Barbara or Cassandra's suits but with their deaths, this will throw the Lanterns off."

"How sure are you in this plan?" Tim asked.

"Sure enough," Dick answered. The next few days almost seemed routine. The four of them hit Gotham and hit it hard. Taking down every criminal they could come across without so much as a sound. Their coordination grew as well as their bonds. Batman could almost feel it. He knew this would be the night the Lanterns arrive.

"Operation Lantern Down is a go," Batman yelled into the communications link. He could see the faintest shine of green in Gotham's black skies. He returned to the cave to set his plan into motion.

"So this is the infamous Gotham City?" Rico asked. "Looks nothing like Bludhaven."

"Trust me, Gotham is the lowest of the low. It makes Jersey look like a vacation getaway." John Stewart said. Guy and Kyle landed on the rooftop of a warehouse. Their flow slowly faded as they kept watch. Rico, Hal and John began to scan all radio frequencies.

"You really think Bruce is alive?" John asked.

"You really think Clark killed him?" Hal replied. "He couldn't even face us when we met about it."

"This just doesn't feel right," John stopped at the sound of the police radars.

"All units we have multiple disturbance calls coming from the docks." The voice called out. Kyle instantly was on the move along with Guy. The scanners once again came alive with audio. "Disturbance reported in central Gotham between Lennox and Weldon." Rico stood before floating off. Hal and John looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Hal flew off as John stayed behind to monitor activity. As Hal grew farther away in the distance, a figure from the shadows lurked closer. John kept himself on the well lit warehouse top. No shadows, no darkness, no way to approach without being seen. BAtman narrowed his eyes, looking for an entry point.

Come on, what would Bruce do? Batman thought to himself. It was then he noticed the air shaft in the side of the warehouse. Batman grinned before moving. John stood to his feet, using his ring to monitor both surveillance and keep communications between the Lanterns open. "Guy, Kyle anything to report?"

"Nothing yet." Guy answered.

"Keep looking and be careful. This is his city and none of us have the advantage here." John said just before he noticed something land between his feet. It was beeping with a red flash of light. His eyes widened as he created a protective shield just before the explosive went off. He lowered his shield as he floated a few feet away from the explosion. His senses sharpened as he realized the explosion was only a diversion. He quickly whirled around, expecting an attack from the sky only to feel something wrap around his ankle. It was the steel cable fo the grappling hook. He felt the cable pull, ripping him out of the sky and to the ground. As he looked up, he could see the dark silhouette of Batman. His piercing crystal optic lenses looking into him. Batman slung his body by the cable into the entrance door to the roof. Not allowing John any time to recover, Batman charged. Soon as John made it to his feet, his jaw burned with the pain of Batman's palm striking it. Batman pulled John in for a headbutt before slamming him to the ground with a hip toss. John groaned in pain as he turned over. His vision blurred and forehead slight cut. The blood began to trickle down as he seen a blurry image of Batman step closer. Batman raised his leg before dropping an axe kick down on the back of John's head, knocking him out cold.

"John Stewart is down," Batman radioed in. He noted he was able to catch one of the more veteran of the group by surprise. He didn't allow himself to feel cocky or overly confident. He knew when they found out on of their own was down, they would be on high alerts.

Tim hid in the shadows as he watched the glowing green figure float around. He stayed wary of the search light as he moved through the building. "Business district, looks like Guy Gardner hasn't made me yet." Tim radioed in as he continued to watch from the shadows. He only got a two word confirmation from Batman. Tim knew this was personal for him, for all of them. How could they storm into Gotham knowing who was in charge of its protection. They were invaders that needed to be dealt with.Tim caught the faintest hint of a signal from Batman. A shifting shadow from afar only spotted out the corner of his eye.

"Come out already Bats, lets not make this harder than it has to be." Guy said in his usual smug tone.

"Who said Batman was the one here?" Guy whirled around to see Red Robin standing there. His cape closed and head tilted downward.

"I don't have any time for these games kid. Where is Batman?" Guy's tone grew more authoritative. He wanted to get the ordeal done with even if he didn't like it as much as the next guy.

"Didn't you hear? Batman's dead." Red Robin replied. "Last time I checked, the Lanterns or anyone for that matter aren't supposed to step foot in Gotham." Tim pressed on.

"Nice trick," Guy said before shooting a constructed rocket into the deepest of the shadows. Batman rold away from the blast before throwing three explosive batarangs. Guy turned his body as the three dug into the wall behind him. "Ha, missed me. Now way in hell you're Bruce-" He was cut off by the explosion from the batarangs. Guy's body hit the ground. He quickly stood up but could see no one. The room empty and quiet.

"Ok, enough of your tricks!" Guy's willpower shined brightly. Batman's body was still a silhouette as he rushed forward. Guy slammed a fist of willpower into him, knocking him back into the wall. "You're either getting slow with old age or you're-" he was cut off by the feeling of Tim's fist slamming into his face. He then felt a knee jam into his ribs before he was tossed over Red Robin's shoulder. Guy floated and corrected himself.

"So I've gotta fight both of you, no big deal to me!" He shouted as he blasted Red Robin back with willpower. Batman rushes through the shadows before tossing batarangs. Guy constructed a shield to block them before flying at Batman full speed. He tackled batman to a brick wall he constructed before kicking Batman with enough force to shatter the construct. Batman rolled backwards with the momentum of the kick and stood up. He blocked a puncher and parried the next from inside Guy's guard. Batman landed a hammer strike on Guy's jaw before pulling his face down into a knee. Guy swung wildly but only hit air as Batman lowered himself, spinning on his heel to sweep Guy's legs from under him.

Guy was regaining his computer and floated up to avoid the sweep. Just as he was going upwards, Red Robin Shit his steel cable around Guy's arms and torso. He was effectively wrapped and almost immobilized. Guy struggled just before he could see Batman gliding through the air as he landed a jaw rattling kick, dropping Guy to the ground.

"That was easier than I thought," Red Robin said as he began to bund Guy's legs.

"Guy isn't too bright. Kyle, Hal and Rico will be much more problematic than Guy." Batman turned and listened into his radio.

"Could use a little help here!" Red Hood shouted. "Getting into a firefight with someone who has unlimited gullets isn't exactly my idea of fair!" Red Hood continues. He closed the communications and barrel rolled away from his hidden position to avoid the oncoming rocket.

"So, soldier, you wunna come clean about where Batman is or do I have to show you an M.I. interrogation?" Rico grinned as he spoke. His construct a gatling gun that continued to pump out rapid fire miniature blasts of willpower. Red Hood kept himself hidden behind a block of cement.

"You know, bigger guns always mean overcompensation!" Red Hood yelled as he tossed a grenade towards Rico, pin pulled and cooking. Rico's eyes widened before he put up a shield to protect him from the blast. He could then feel the shield as it got pelleted by bullets.

"That's it?" Rick said with a smug voice before forming his battle armor. He landed on the ground with a crushing thud before running towards Red Hood.

"Oh shit," Red Hood said as he dove into another roll to avoid the punch coming. As he reached his feet, he parried the front kick Rico threw. Stepping back before adjusting his stance allowed him to keep his body clear of the strike. Red Hood rifled back with an Elbow strike that was blocked by Rico's hand before he pushed forward himself with an upwards elbow. Red Hood moved his head off the attacking angle only to feel the willpower wrap around him before throwing him into the far wall. A figure moved in the shadows. He's a warrior, he will fight me straight on. Not much of a way to sneak around his tactics. The figure thought as he stepped into the light. Rico turned to see Batman standing with his body enclosed within the cape. He was only a tall and massive figure.The two locked eyes as Rico put up his guard. Batman was unmoved as Rico charged him. Flashing his cape as he lowered his position, Batman shocked and confused Rico causing a momentary pause. This gave Batman the chance to strike. He pressed his palm into Rico's sternum. Winding him, Batman stepped forward with an elbow strike that was blocked. A round kick to the outside of Rico's left leg caused him to buckle just enough to take him off his sturdy balance. The second round kick came from the same side, his leg not even touching the ground. Rico brought his arm up just in time to block the majority of the blow but still absorbing some of it.

Rico turned his body sideways and thrusted a side kick into Batman's ribs. The force of the kick was nullified by the poor positioning. Batman faked a front kick with his right leg, bringing the leg higher as he aimed for Rico's head before throwing a hook kick. The kick landed on Rico's temple sending him to the ground. He rolled to his feet almost the instant he hit the ground. The two stood off, Rico back to keeping his guard up while Batman withdrew to the confines of his cape. Unseen by Rico, Batman drew the hidden batons from theri holsters on his back. He held them extended downwards as to not change the shape of the cape. Batman rushed forward at the same time as Rico. Rico threw the first punched but his forearm was stuck by the metallic baton twice before the next strike slammed across his jaw. Rico stumbled before realizing the fight was no longer one of just fists. He fired willpower in Batman's direction. Batman seemingly sidestepped the blast as he continued coming forward. Rico used his power to assist his strike as he floated into the air and thrusted both of his boots into Batman's chest. Rolling with the force Batman rolled to a knee. Red Hood jumped over Batman's kneeling body and rushed forward soon followed by Batman himself. Red Hood struck with a round kick to the body. Rico tried to block but he was struck by a spinning hook kick he didn't see coming from his blind side. Having one eye is really starting to suck! Rico shouted in his mind as the pain registered.

Rico shot a large blast of willpower into Red Hood's chest, slamming him through the concrete wall. Batman slammed his baton into Rico's forearm. Rico's cry of of pain atlerted Batman to the fact that he shattered the bone. Rico held his arm, attempting to use his ring but he couldn't. Batman threw a reverse side kick to Rico's chest, pressing him between the weight of his foot and the wall. As he retracted his foot he slammed both barons into Rico's right temple, knocking him out cold.

"That was definitely a Batman move," Red Hood joked as he dragged himself through the rubble. Batman helped him up, proud that three Lanterns were down without much damage.

"Robin, Batgirl come in," Batman called.

"Batgirl down, Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner are together at Wayne Manor. They invaded our home and agh!" He was cut off and cried out in pain before the transmission went silent. Batman's eyes widened as he ran outside to the Batmobile.

"Red Hood, get to the bunker. I'm going to rid us of our uninvited guests." Batman's teeth grit as he stepped on the gas. The Batmobile roared with life as its tires screeched down Fifth Avenue. He was coming up on the wall of a Wayne Tower building. The wall slid down leading to a tunnel. It took only a minute for him to enter the cave through the tunnel system. Robin was held in a bird cage constructed by Kyle Rayner. Batgirl slowly stood to her feet, fists clenched. Her suit was torn as was Hal's and Kyle's. Batman could tell the battle was hard fought. As the Batmobile began to decrease in speed, Batman ejected from the driver's seat. As he leapt into the air, his cape expanded in the dim light. He drew his batons after throwing batarangs between the two Lanterns.

"He's here!" Kyle yelled before putting up a shield and dropped his hold of the cage. Damien fell to his feet before charging forward with his katana leading.

"Keep me covered in going after Batman!" Hal yelled. Batman could see his hand still in a sling. He quickly shot the grappling gun upwards and swung himself full force into Hal with both his boots slamming into his chest. Hal landed hard on the Batcomputer. Damien dashed up the side of the cave along the panels of walking. Kyle noticed him out of his peripheral vision. He put up a shield just in time as Damien lunges with a stab from his katana. A thick Roman style shield separated Kyle from Damien's blade. Damien smirked before leaping into a backflip only for an explosion to go off seconds later, throwing Kyle to the ground.

Batman surged forward, jumping into a roll to avoid the swing from a willpower constructed bat. The bat was almost his size, added a few inches on its length compared to his height. "Alright Batman, gloves are off!" Hal yelled as he constructed a fighter jet, slamming It into Batman's position. The ground exploded. Flames danced in the cave. Damien clashes with Kyle, blade for blade.

"Do you really think you can take me in a sword fight?" Damien taunted before stepping forward and shoving Kyle back.

"No but this should do," Kyle said before slamming a constructed train into Damien. His body slammed across the ground repeatedly, bouncing on each impact. Blood spilled from his mouth as Kyle floated closer. His body tall, shoulders rolled back and face twisted into a victorious smirk. "Night night bird boy," Kyle said before he could hear a strike coming from his left. The left side of his body burned with the blaze of Starfire's blast of heat. He slammed into the wall, groaning in his pain. His suit was burned away at the left arm and side, leaving minor burning on his flesh.

"Took you long enough, enjoy your nap?" Damien's sarcasm was ignored. Hal drew closer to the flames. He examined and scanned them to see Batman standing there, body enclosed in the cape. He lunged forward while throwing the cape. Hal used a fist to punch the cape, mistaking it for the man. Batman flew through the flames into a somersault before thronging both his boots out into Hal's face. As Hal crashed to the ground once again, Batman landed on his feet, batons in hand.

"You've always had to make it hard for us haven't you? No matter what outs we give you, no matter how many chances," Hal began as he stood to his feet. Blood trickled from his nostrils and the corner of his mouth. "You could never just follow orders." His words were met with silence. The two drew closer. Fists clenched and tempers raging. Damien and Starfire still under the disguise of Batgirl watched on. "I see you've dragged another into your war. Probably a child no less and a girl? Bruce when does this end?"

"Now," a voice called as it came crashing through the ceiling of the cave. And through the ground creating a hole. Batman and Green Lantern both lunged away before the object made impact with the ground. The figure stood, the red cape with the yellow emblem of Superman was all Batman could see. He didn't even turn to face Batman. "We have rounded up the other members of the Green Lantern Corps you left scattered over the city. I thank you for leaving a distress beacon at each of their locations." Damien scuffed in the background.

It's him, the man who took my father, my mentor this city's savior from us! Batman's mind races before clearing. His anger taking hold of his actions. He stood tall, clearing his mind to avoid Superman from somehow hearing his thoughts. He hoped his added size would make him look more like Bruce under the cowl.

"Is it really you?" Superman asked, keep his back turned. Batman answered him with silence. Damien knee what to do yet hasn't made a move. Superman finally turned to face batman. The Kevlar covering of his suit was torn in some places, exposing the armored padding under. His cape was no longer draped over his shoulders. He stood tall and proud, his head slightly tilted forward and even if he couldn't see his face through the lead of the cowl, he could tell the scowl and squint were plastered over is face.

"Doomsday protocol, access code nightfall!" Batman yelled as a momentary silence followed. Through that silence came a mass of shrieks and flapping of wings. Hal turned to see the horde of bats as they flew to their master. Only Superman could heat the echos sent out to call upon them. They flew around Batman in a tight formation. He hadn't flinched an inch. In moments, Batman, Robin and Batgirl were all gone. Superman scanned the area with his X-ray vision. He saw no traces of them.

"So is it him?" Hal asked.

"I don't know," Superman answered. "I'm going to jump city then to Bludhaven, it's time we found answers."


	7. Tame the Wildcat

Chapter 7 - Tame The Wildcat

He showed up? I never thought he would show his face in the cave. Bruce would never allow this disrespect to take fold.

"Grayson!" Damian yelled. Batman didn't answer, partial due to is mind lost in thought and partially due to his unwillingness to answer to his name while under the cowl. "Dammit Grayson take off the damn mask and answer me!"

"Dick Grayson is my mask," he replied coldly. "What is it you want Robin?" Damian sat in silence a moment.

"What are we going to do? Superman hasn't seem to make you but he came straight to the cave." Damian sounded worried. Batman knew he needed to keep him from losing his cool.

"This was a test, he wanted to see if Batman was still alive and now he knows." Batman drove underground. He came up on the bunker hidden beneath one of Wayne Towers. He jumped from the driver's seat to meet Jason Todd and Tim Drake. Both removed their masks.

"So I take it we won?" Jason said as Batman simply walked past him.

"Superman showed up," Damian said. "Get ready for hell." Both Damian and Kori removed their masks as Batman continued through the bunker. From the Batmobile flew a stray bat. It clapped its way down Batman's trail, following him into the darkness.

"You don't think Dick might want to-"

"Whatever he chooses to do, I'll back him." Damian cut off Jason before following. "After all, he's my brother." The two we're silent as Dick came back out of cowl and cape. His hair fell over his face, drenched in sweat.

"Damian , get back to Jump City. The Titans will need you for guidance. Jason, take the Outlaws and lay low. I will keep Gotham safe along with Tim. The League will come for every one of us now." Dick explained.

"Now isn't the best time to-"

"Look Tim, this is the best idea I can come up with. You each lead teams, you each have responsibilities to uphold. I will be fine but for now, protect your people from the League. I'll call if I need you." Jason and Damian looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders in defeat.

"Keep in touch," Jason said before mounting his motorcycle and driving down the dark underground tunnel. Damian clasped hands with Dick before walking over to his vehicle. "That car doesn't suit you," Dick said with a smirk.

"You and Raven will not double team me on my choice of transportation," Damian responded with a monotone. As he drove off, Dick's smirk faded and he turned his back.

"Tim, we have work to do. Everything from here on will be harder. There is nothing we can do without the League watching." His were ice cold.

"We can do this," Tim assured Dick before the two made their departure from the bunker. Gotham city grew quiet. He media has played footage and reports of "The Batman" on repeat every hour. It was weeks since Batman was visually spotted but the rate of crime was at a steady drop. Deep beneath Gotham's surface say a council of masked men and women. Their faces hid behind a formless white mask with two black slits for eyes and a point just above the nose almost mimicking an owl's face.

"Batman has been quite busy has he not?" A man in an all black suit started. "We have waited and gathered all of the fallen finally."

"Yes brother, the time is almost at hand to strike the Batman at his weakest." Another replied. This time, a woman in a form fitting strapless black dress.

"But is this the Batman of old or is this a new Batman?" The man said.

"Could you not see the footage?" A second man in white commented. "This is none other than Bruce Wayne, the filth of the Wayne family and his son Damian . I have seen all I need to."

"Then we shall descend upon Gotham once more as Bruce Wayne no longer has the power of his bats. We shall storm Wayne Manor and burn it to the ground and finally have the head of Wayne!" The man stood as did the others surrounding the council table. "Today, we hunt the Batman! Let loose the Tallens!" With his shout the woman in the black form fitting dress pressed a red button. Multiple rooms beneath them in the labyrinth of their lair, gears began to shift. Multiple coffins filled with liquid nitrogen opened. The liquid drained slowly, allowing heat into the room. As the bodies began to warm they slowly twitched before jerking upright and howling in pain from their awakening. The Tallens once again walk the earth.

The League has let me be for exactly three weeks now. I can feel it, the paranoia Bruce felt. The feeling as if any and everything would be waiting to deal the final blow. Dick thought to himself as he hung from his gymnastics rings suspended high above the ground of the Bat Bunker. His arms were fully extended, his body straight as an arrow and breathing steady. As a bead of sweat began to drop from his face, he pulled himself up by bringing his hands to his sides. He twisted his fists outward as he raised his legs into a planch before finally raising into a full handstand.

"It never ceases to amaze me what you can do," the seductive tone pierced his ears. Dick fell into a front flip, tucking his knees into his chest as his body rotated one final time before he landed into a roll to disperse the shock of the fall. He rose to his feel slowly, eyes still closed. Upon opening them, he came face to face with Kori who was biting her bottom lip.

"Hey none of that, being her is subject to enough of your public displays of defection." Tin jokes as he continued his research on the computer.

"Tim, you're up. You get a sweat in and I'll continue looking through Bruce's logs. There has to be something linking the disappearances of Black Mask and Mutant Leader. Can't be a coincidence that the moment we were attacked by Lanterns, they fall off the face of the earth." Dick walked to the computer just as Tim stood up.

"The training bots still in one piece?" He asked.

"If not, I'm sure we can find spares," Dick responded in a joking tone. Dick took his seat at the computer monitor searching through the camera system in Gotham. He had eyes everywhere and yet couldn't get an eye on what happened to either of the two notorious villains. His cameras spotted something odd. A young man, maybe in his twenties leaving a boxing gym. The strange thing about the gym was its closure years ago after the death of its owner Theodore Grant formerly known as Wildcat. A great friend to Bruce in their lives. This can't be good. Dick thought to himself silently as his intrigue peaked.

My father taught me to fight, he taught me to physically and mentally dismantle a man twice my size. This city, this god awful city took him from me. The thoughts of the young thirty year old ran wild as he walked down the dark Gotham alleys. My father was a hero, trained many, loved by more. So why? Why can't I live up to his name and find his killer?! He took a sip of his bottle of whiskey. He was dressed in a thick winter coat. The hood of the coat was rimmed in fur. His legs were covered in black cargos and feet dressed in black combat boots. In his left hand was his bottle of whiskey and in his right hand wraps as gloves were slung over his right shoulder. His beard was close to his face and patchy. His left eyebrow had a slit in it and his hair cut low. His crystal blue eyes bore into anything moving. He could feel it, the sensation of a blood lust following him. He could almost smell it and, internally, he liked it. I can turn into a damn werecat for God's sake. I should fear nothing as my father. Tonight will tell me. In the shadows lurked two orange glowing circles. It raced through the Gotham rooftops, eyes locked onto the young man.

In the instance it pounced, his form changed. The young man formerly known as Thomas Grant morphed into the beast that came to be known as Wildcat. He gripped the owl dressed assassin by the throat, crushing it under his claws and power as it struggled. His body became a black fur covered beast. His mane was wild. His tail would stand still before gently flicking as he roared.

"You have much to learn of the Tallens youngling." The assassin stated as he rotated his body, breaking his own neck in the process to deliver a spin kick to Wildcat's ribs. Wildcat, winded and hurting, dropped the Tallen. As it stood, he snapped his neck back into place before pulling the daggers from his vest, each gripped between his fingers. Wildcat grinned, putting his fists into a boxer's guard. This is what I've been afraid of. Freaks like me coming after me but no more! No more I am wildcat! His thoughts raged as he launched forward ignoring the burning feeling of the cold blade digging into his skin at the ribs. The Tallen launched another dagger but Wildcat was coming in even fast. He slammed a lead uppercut into the Tallen's jaw. Wildcat continued his barrage with an overhand right before tackling the Tallen to the ground and repeatedly slashing it across the face and chest with his claws. Wildcat stabbed his claws into the Tallen's chest before Filipino over the assassin and throwing him over head. The Tallen's body slammed into the concrete wall of the nearby bodega. Wildcat snarled as he could smell the stench of death but could see the Tallen rise to his feet. Body twisting unnaturally and the sounds of bones snapping back into place.

"What the hell are you?" Wildcat asked as he raised his guard again. He was met with the silent rush of the Tallen's attack until it was stopped. It's body dropped hard into the ground.

"These things don't die conventionally Wildcat." A voice called out. Wildcat whipped around looking and smelling for the source of the voice. He couldn't pinpoint the person speaking until Batman stepped into the light. Wildcat's every movement stopped, his memory instantly flashed back to his years as a teenager seeing the stories of his father and Batman on the news. Batman turned his back to Wildcat and faced the Tallen.

"Batman, you have been judged by the court and sentenced to-"

"No one gives a shit!" Batman said before rushing forward and shoving a grenade in the partially exposed mouth of the assassin. He slammed its jaw with an elbow strike before rolling away and covering himself with his cape. As the grenade detonated, the Tallen's body froze in a crystal of ice. Batman stood, looking eye to eye with Wildcat before turning to walk away.

"Who killed him?" Batman heard over his shoulder. "Who killed Ted Grant, Who killed my father?!" Wildcat wanted answers. His temper flared as he was met with silence. Should I tell him? Do I drag him down the dark road his father willingly chose to walk down? But if I don't he may be lead astray in the wake of vengeance. Batman turned to face him yet again.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Batman said, silencing the wild beast. The two walked into the shadows, soon finding themselves in the face of the Batmobile. It took only moments to reach the bunker. As the two entered the lights slowly flickered on, exposing the weaponry and vehicles. "I've been watching you for a few days now. Your trips to your father's gym-"

"Only to get in a workout. Trust me, I had no intentions of anything more. Until now that is." Thomas cut off batman as he reverted into his human state, "I want to know who killed my father."

"You smell like alcohol," Batman said.

"What does that matter?!"

"It matters to everything!" Batman fires back. "Your father was a great man and alcohol was something he detested. If you want to do this, I need you clean. I need you focused."

"Then we do this my way. My father didn't wear an armored suit, he didn't have magical powers nor did he need them."

"Your father had a magical curse that gave him nine lives like an actual cat Thomas. Your father was killed nine total times during the raid of the Court of Owls." Batman's words left Thomas silent. "We fought to protect Gotham, your father fought his hardest against these undead freaks and paid the ultimate price for attaining victory. Upon his final rebirthing, a Tallen not unlike the one you fought awaited him and ended his final life. You don't have the same luxury so-"

"So what," Thomas cut in. "My father taught me to live without fear so that's what I will do in his honor. Now point me in the direction of this Court of Owls and I'll be on my way."

"You're not going alone, I-" Batman was cut off again by an alarm. He quickly ran to the computer. As he pulled up a new window on the monitor he could see the intruder indicator speaking of his home. The cameras showed him the multiple Tallen's charging through the manor and cave. "I have no time to train you."

"I don't need your training, my father trained me and he trained you. Just get me to the gym, there's something I need first." Thomas said. As Batman looked back he could see the grin on Thomas's face. Batman returned the grin.

"There's no point in hiding Batman. We will find you, there is no place you can hide!" A Tallen announced as he stepped into the light from the shadows. His suit was equipped with feathers wrapped around his waist and on his back in the form of wings attached from his arms to his sides to allow him to glide. He popped the flaws on his fists, three blades shot from the top of his fists as he looked around.

"Now is that any way to be a proper house guest?" Thomas Grant said as he stepped into the light of the Batcave. He was dressed in his father's form fitting black suit with the face of a Panther.

"You are not the one we seal, but you are now a witness and must die!" Thomas smiles as the Tallen rushed him. He sidestepped the swipe of the claw and slammed the temple of the Tallen with a heavy cross punch.

"The names Wildcat, no come here so I can put another fist in your face," Wildcat returned to his boxer's guard ready to brawl. It was then that multiple Tallens began to climb into the light.

"You will not escape here alive," the Tallen said as he stood back to his feet. "You cannot protect the Batman!"

"Who said I needed protection?" Batman said as he swung into the light, slammed his boots into the chest of the Tallen, knocking him off the platform and causing him to fall into the deep depths of the cave. The lights shined on brightly exposing the Tallens. There were many, shifting as the lights exposed their positions. "None of them leave here in one piece." Batman seemingly growled as the two snapped into action.

Wildcat roared as he landed a thunderous cross and lead hook combo, undoubtedly breaking the bones in the Tallen's face as he shattered the headdress and goggles. As if uneffected, the Tallen swiped for his side with its claws. Wildcat could smell the others drawing near, closing in. Batman was grabbed from his cape, feeling himself being yanked backwards. Not this time! He thought to himself as he pressed the bat emblem on his chest, detaching the cape and causing the Tallen to fall. Batman stood tall as the Tallens surrounded him. His back holstered his batons but also, two large folded batarangs. He pulled the batarangs from his back and with a hard flick of his wrists, they extended outwards.

"Wildcat, now isn't the time for brawling, rip these things apart!" Batman yelled as he cleaved the arm of a Tallen at the forearm. The Tallen continued its attack, swinging with its curved blade. Batman swayed out of range only to find another Tallen at his back. He could feel the burn as the cold steel pierced his Kevlar and dug into his skin. With a back elbow, he knocked the Tallen backwards.

Wildcat's body began to morph. His skin became fur and features became catlike. His rake halted the entire attack. The Tallens looked to him, birds trapped in a cave with their natural predator. His massive frame moved swiftly as he ripped through the Tallen's bodies with his claws. Their full attention was now on Wildcat, charging and ignoring Batman. Wildcat dug his claws into the chest of a nearby Tallen as he pounced on her body. Without hesitation he ripped her body in two halves. The tallens stopped their attack, Like shadows they leapt over the ledge into the darkness. Those who lost their limbs collected them as they crawled and threw themselves over the edge. Wildcat slowly morphed back into his human form, breathing deeply.

"We have to leave, if the Court of Owls is going to make a move this big on me, they will be back in full force." Batman said. He pressed a few keys on the computer before taking his leave with Wildcat. The two road in silence to the bunker. Batman watched as Tom slowly reverted to his human form. His body retained the damage he sustained while in his Wildcat form. The bruises and cuts seemed as if they were healing on their own. Batman took the healing factor into mental record for later battles. Their drive to the bunker was silent. As the two exited the Batmobile they were met by Tim Drake.

"Batman we have a major problem," Tim said as he turned from the computer.

"The Court of Owls, I know." Batman quickly added.

"That's the least of our worries. The Titans were attacked and Damian sent me these." Tim slipped a vanilla folder onto the table. Batman thumbed the folder open before seeing the pictures of what he could only react to with horror, then disgust before feeling the inner rage begin to brew. Former members of the Bat Family, deceased members now donned the Tallen garbs and weapons. Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Helena Wayne and Katherine Kane. A slow tear rolled down from his cowl as he moved the photos around to see Barbara Gordon's face. Batman dipped his head down and in his mind flashed the memories of one of his longest lasting friends. How he thought she was killed by the Joker when he put a thirty eight caliber bullet through her spine for her to die at the hands of Black Mask years later.

"Who are they?" Wildcat asked Batman. He was met with silence. Tim kept his eyes locked on Batman as if he could see him dive deeper into the abyss.

"Family," Batman bellowed out with a grim tone. His voice full of hurt and anger. His eyes met Tim and he instinctively knew what was to come. "Go to their graves to confirm they have been dug up. I'll call in for back up. The Court will pay for this."


End file.
